Mr Popular
by jayjang
Summary: In the midst of all the girls who wanted to date Mr. Popular, there's this deceiving punk called his best friend who unconsciously wanted to kill them all. narusasu
1. the deceiving punk called best friend

Mr. popular and the deceiving punk called best friend

...

_No matter how many times you wish upon a star or a well, if it's not meant to be, there's nothing you can do._

...

"Sasuke, would you like to... go out sometime..." The blond haired girl looked at Sasuke almost shyly "...with me?"

Sasuke stopped his lab work and looked at the girl who offered him a date.

'She doesn't look ugly, but her beauty is not exceptional either'

"Sure" was his nonchalant reply

The girl lit up and blushed faintly

"Okay! Wow, I'll call you later okay? Wow" The girl jumped up and down and skipped as she went out of the upperclassmen's classroom.

Sasuke looked at her as she disappeared and went back to working at his lab assignment

"Naruto, will you stop staring? You look more like an idiot doing that"

"Well, how would I? You're unbelievable, you just said yes to another date! And I don't look like an idiot teme!"

This is Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Popular, and unfortunately, my supposedly best friend. But before that, you can say we are the best enemies that this school has ever known. Those who witnessed our history would definitely shudder at the mere thought of us. snicker

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, are you jealous?" Sasuke inched closer to Naruto's face. Naruto did not flinch even a bit.

"Stop it teme! I'm straight" Naruto blew in front of Sasuke's face

"Whatever you say, you're not the one invited for a date and what's with the straight comment? I mean jealous of me and not her" Sasuke smirked as he drew his face away from Naruto.

"Yeah fuck you, what a waste of time, I bet you don't even like her" feeling embarrassed, Naruto coughed and composed himself.

"Well look, you're just being bitter"

"Am not!"

"See? You're defensive" The smirk never left Sasuke's face

Naruto Uzumaki. This deceiving little punk. At first, he was so irritating that you want to bury him alive. He did a lot of foolish things like pranks to get everyone's attention. But he's not that bad... and I realized that the first time we finally confronted each other with our fists that lasted until we're downright bruised all over. I can say that among my friends, he's the only one that made me realize my worth. Even though I won't admit it to him, there's no need.

...

It was Saturday, the fated day that Sasuke and the unnamed girl's date and Naruto lay on his bed sleeping peacefully like there's no tomorrow, forgetting that he was supposed to be at school attending the Student assistant meeting with his adviser. It was already 10:20 am and the meeting is supposed to be at 10:30. It's about time that he wakes up.

Yaaaawn

Naruto blinked his sleepy eyes and absentmindedly searched for his alarm clock.

His eyes widened, his hands trembled, his mind went blank, and all remnants of his sleep escaped him.

'oh SHIT!'

...

He was 10 minutes late for the meeting and could have almost lost his SA title if his adviser was not an exceptionally good soul.

"Mr. Iruka I am so sorry for letting you wait, I know I was late, I'm so sorry, give me extra load just don't get my- " Naruto is hysterical and he even does not know why he is being paranoid about it. Maybe because other teachers are so strict to him and often does not give him considerations even for the slightest mistakes he made. He was thinking that maybe it was the result of his past reputation as a troublemaker.

"Naruto, calm down, I won't punish you" Mr. Iruka smiled and handed him a brown envelope which Naruto accepted.

"Will you please check those papers, I will be on leave for three days next week and I trust you so I'll leave these to you, after checking it, give it to the principal ok?"

"Ok! I'll do my best" Naruto's worried expression was replaced by a bright smile as he was dismissed by Mr. Iruka.

He cannot be more than thankful that he was his adviser. Mr. Iruka was the first person that believed in him even when he was still spreading havoc in the campus; he was like his second father, secretly.

He smiled and rode his bike ready to go to the library's rooftop intending to start on his beloved teacher's task for him.

...

On his way to the library, Naruto spotted a familiar figure with a girl entering a small cafe'.

'Sasuke and his date'

Deciding it won't hurt to spy on them a little, he followed them discreetly and thanking the bright glare of the sun that he decided to wear a cap to cover his eye catching blond hair. He sat a table away from them giving him a quite nice view of the two.

'Spying Sasuke on a date is boring, watching ants would look like an action movie compared to this.' Naruto made a bored expression as he readied himself to let the two date in peace when...

SLAP

Naruto's attention was again directed to Sasuke and his date. And he could not believe his eyes. The girl just slapped Sasuke!

He snickered,

'Maybe it WAS worth spying for'

He strained his ears to hear their conversation

"You are such a jerk, and here, I was hoping you like me too" The girl was on the verge of crying, Sasuke just stirred his drink and looked at her

'Oooh what are you going to do next Sasuke?'

Sasuke cupped the girls face and kissed her on the cheek

'What the hell?'

Naruto's eyes almost got out of its sockets at the scene playing before him

The girl blushed at the gesture and it was enough to calm her.

"Sasuke..." the girl murmured

"I don't like you" Sasuke said solidly

And Naruto almost choked on his drink as Sasuke said that to the girl

'What the hell are you doing Sasuke! Don't you have any mercy? Telling a girl outright you don't like her?'

The girl was nearing tears again

"But... but why did you accept my offer?"

Naruto gulped as he anticipated Sasuke's reply when suddenly Sasuke looked at his direction and caught his eyes. Naruto sweat dropped and looked away to break the eye contact.

The moment Naruto looked at Sasuke and the girl's table once again, the girl is now smiling shyly and like nothing happened, the girl resumed talking just like how they were when Naruto decided to spy on them.

'What in the world did Sasuke say?'

...

...

so, what do you think? Review please c:


	2. the hellish day of someone he calls wimp

Mr. Popular and the hellish day of someone he calls wimp

...

_Do you know what the heart really is?_

_It is the only broken thing that still works_

...

"Hey wimp, what are you doing?"

'Oh great, just when I needed to have some immaculate time to be alone you come barging in'

Naruto rolled his eyes at his so-called best friend who seems to be in a good mood.

'yeah in a good mood indeed, he's not giving off the aura of doom'

It was Monday. Two days after Sasuke's date, and he was in an awfully bad mood. His alarm clock broke, he woke up late, was rejected in his first class which happened to be his weakest one, he was accused of stealing a strawberry bun from a third grader, he was sent to detention without him having to explain, he heard teachers gossiping about him being someone who would not change, and now seeing Sasuke in a good mood made him a bit irritated.

"Checking papers, cant you see?" Naruto said

"Oh, right, I didn't, because your back is facing my direction,"

Naruto gave him a stare that said what-the-fuck?

Sasuke pretended not to notice this

"And the paper is a bit crumpled so I can't see what you were doing with it"

Naruto raised a brow paired with the what-the-fuck look. Sasuke glanced briefly at him ignoring the look and continued his list of reasons why he didn't see what Naruto was doing

"I also didn't see the pen you were holding and that gave me an idea that maybe it was a letter of some sort, a love letter perhaps? (pause) tch but that's impossible"

'How arrogant' Naruto fought the urge to whack his friend and switch off the living daylights out of him, instead, he let out an exasperated sigh

Sasuke just shrugged and just continued

"And besides you were like-"

"Just shut up okay, I get the point"

Naruto went back to checking the papers, trying to ignore his friend's presence

"Hey, you're in a bad mood?" Sasuke as he sat down beside Naruto

"Yeah, and I see you're not" Sasuke snatched an unchecked paper from the pile and got an extra ball pen, Naruto shared the answer sheet to Sasuke

"And you, you're so talkative today" Naruto murmured

"Have to let you know how I feel when you talk too much" Sasuke smirked slightly

A long pause occurred, and only the sound produced by them checking the papers, could be heard.

"How's your date?" Naruto asked covering his hesitant question with a flip of his ball pen

"Well, it's nice, she's not like the other girls I have dated" Sasuke said slightly shivering at the fact that yeah, she is not like any other girls, she's a bit more hormonal and more direct and more talkative.

Then the scene in the cafe flashed Naruto's mind

"Oh, where did you guys go?"

"In the arcade" Sasuke said as he got another unchecked paper

The scene in the cafe flashed naruto's mind as well as the resounding slap that he heard

"Really? And um, did you eat?" Naruto tried not to sound too interested to hear the story and Sasuke pretended not to mind

"Yes, we ate, at the cafe, near the park"

The scene in the cafe flashed naruto's mind as well as the resounding slap that he heard and Sasuke's eyes that pierced through his own

"Really?" Naruto looked at Sasuke trying to look innocent

Sasuke thought of saying 'yes Naruto and you were there' but instead:

"Yea really, It was enjoying, you know, being with her, she's not like Sakura (looks at Naruto and wait for his reaction) or Ino"

At the mention of Sakura's name, his former crush, his ears twitched slightly.

"Ooh so you like her, haha did something... interesting happened" Naruto peered at Sasuke's face trying to catch something, anything, any emotion or whatever but his face was straight

Sasuke maintained a straight face.

'You moron, trying to get me to confess my humiliation in front of your face? no way!'

"Everything is interesting while I was with her" Sasuke continued to check his paper faking a slight tug of his lips, like a smile.

'Maybe it won't hurt if I twist the story a bit?' Sasuke thought inwardly

"Aw, really, so tell me, WHAT is interesting" Naruto challenged

'Haha Sasuke I'm going to let you tell it to me' Naruto hid a devilish laugh

"Well, you could say that after we ate at the cafe' she occupied my mouth a bit..." Sasuke smirked

'Yeah with her chilly, spine numbing, mind blowing cookery' Sasuke shuddered as the incident came back to his mind

Naruto was taken a back

"What?"

"Oh, never mind, you would not understand it even I explain it to you" Sasuke almost laughed at Naruto's expression, the blond teen really is shocked.

"Is that so? Then try me" Naruto looked at the paper in his hand only to see the hole at the middle of it.

"Well, after the cafe incident, we went to her place because her parents were out, she told me that it would be nice to have a little chat... privately"

Sasuke placed another checked paper at the pile and got another one without looking at Naruto sensing that Naruto was still shocked. He likes to tease him a lot. Really, it makes his day more and more lively.

"Really, and you talked privately? Oh that was a nice way to end the date! Really" Something made Naruto become more irritated and his words came out sarcastically. More irritated when Sasuke arrived and he does not even know the reason why.

"End? It was quite the start of it you know..."

'The start of hell' Sasuke did not notice that Naruto was becoming more and more 'darker'.

He still continued his story, saying suggestive words deliberately giving Naruto wrong ideas of what Sasuke and the girl did.

And here Naruto thought that talking with Sasuke will lighten his day even a bit.

"Really Sasuke?" Naruto was not listening anymore and his actions were becoming a bit hasty

"Yes Naruto," Sasuke looked at Naruto and had the decency to drop his smirk when he saw Naruto's expression

'I thought... I thought, Naruto would... tease me back or would do something like hit me on the head or something else but not like this, he's serious...'

Sasuke was now a bit... hesitant to continue his supposed to be prank on Naruto when Naruto almost ripped a student's paper as he was writing the score.

'Maybe, I went a bit overboard?'

There was silence after that. And the last paper to be checked was placed in the pile in front of Sasuke.

Naruto gathered the papers and placed it in the envelope. He stood up hastily from the library chair, without second thought he left Sasuke feeling more burdened.

Sasuke was a bit surprised at the action but before he could act upon his thoughts, Naruto was gone.

...

Just as Iruka told him, Naruto handed the envelope to the principal.

"Naruto, is something wrong? you look...different" Principal Tsunade looked questioningly at Naruto who seem to be having the best BAD day of his life.

"Oh, I do? Well yeah! That damned teacher sent me to detention and I didn't even do anything!" Naruto slammed the door as he went out of the office.

Tsunade quirked and eyebrow a bit worried at Naruto's behavior but shrugged after a minute.

'Sasuke would console him for sure, no need to worry'

She opened the envelope to see the checked papers and narrowed her eyes when she saw more than half of the papers are crumpled or have holes in it.

'Sasuke better fix him fast or else he's dead meat!'

Tsunade placed the papers back to the envelope not knowing that Sasuke was one of the reasons of Naruto's heated fury with the world.

...

Some minutes after Naruto left, Sasuke stood up and headed for the library's exit as well.

'Why is he like that?' Sasuke placed his hands on his pocket and walked toward the direction of his locker.

'Is he really that sensitive about the subject of not getting any date?'

The date last Saturday flashed Sasuke's mind.

'I did not expect him to act this way... did something bad happened to him earlier? He did not even attend our first class together'

-At their first class (it was math)-

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to come to class

The teacher came and Naruto was nowhere to be found

5 minutes later, Sasuke counted up to 10 expecting Naruto to barge in the room after 10 counts. He glanced at Naruto's desk.

10 minutes later, Sasuke assured himself that Naruto is now on the school entrance and is dashing towards his class. He glanced at Naruto's desk and he sighed.

15 minutes later, Sasuke thought that maybe Naruto just over slept and is now with his bike at the school's parking. He glanced at Naruto's desk and his eyebrows twitching.

20 minutes later, Sasuke told himself that maybe principal Tsunade had a small talk to Naruto regarding the most sensible subject of frogs and slugs. He glanced at Naruto's desk and tapped his foot impatiently.

30 minutes later, Sasuke was sure that Naruto is doing his SA work with Mr. Iruka when...

"Mr. Iruka would be absent for three days, he left some seatwork though" the teacher said and Sasuke sweat dropped.

He glared at Naruto's desk and the teacher told him to recite.

'Where in this round planet is he?'

-/flashback-

Sasuke recalled the incident in the library and somehow it bothered him... it bothered him really when he saw the hole in the poor student's paper.

Sasuke unconsciously opened 'his' locker only to find out that this is not his locker. It was Naruto's.

Sasuke sighed.

'That wimp. He better have good explanation about all these'

...

Naruto dipped himself once more in the cold rapids of the river to block all thoughts of the day's happening from his mind.

'I shouldn't have done that to that old hag of a principal.'

He surfaced from the water breathing heavily due to lack of oxygen. And plunged into the water again.

'And I shouldn't have blamed Sasuke for being in such a good mood'

He surfaced once again and swam to the other side of the river.

'And why am I being so moody today? It's not like I haven't had days worse than this'

Naruto swam back to the other side again.

'It's just that, Sasuke has been so EAGER to tell me about that girl, that's something different'

Naruto dipped himself in the water for the nth time until his lungs hurt

As Naruto surfaced...

"Trying to drown yourself like that is not a good idea, if you ask me"

"Go away, I need to be alone"

"Then, pretend to be alone and do whatever you want"

Naruto stared unbelievably at Sasuke and immersed himself in the water a little longer before he let go of all negative thoughts and decided to trust in himself once again that Sasuke will make his day lighter, the second time around.

...

...

...regarding the last part of the first chapter, the 'what the hell did Sasuke say' I'm sorry but that would not be revealed for the mean time… and I thank all the readers as well as those who reviewed the story.

...Also, I made some revisions of the first chapter because I found some typos there, it quite irritated me when I read it again, my fault I did not check it thoroughly .)

...Let me know what you think of my story, that would be of great great great great help!


	3. the ring tone of his life

Mr. Popular and the ring tone of his life

...

_Sometimes you need to feel a bit deprived, a bit lonely, and somehow incomplete because if you've got everything here on earth... would you still look up to heaven?_

...

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

It is almost 11:00 pm, but no sign of Naruto can be found in the small condo unit.

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

Naruto's cellphone keep flashing underneath his pillow and the voice of a muffled and irritated Sasuke rang in the expanse of Naruto's room.

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

Indeed if the cellphone had to voice out its stand in this situation, it may resemble the irritated tone of the blonde's ring tone except it would say asshole instead of gorgeous.

...

The sound of a door being opened can be heard.

"I told you I cleaned" Naruto's cheerful voice gave life to his flat the moment he opened the door.

Sasuke tsked and let himself in straight to the sofa and switched on the tv.

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

It was a faint sound coming from Naruto's room.

'What the- is he hiding someone in here?'

Naruto's singing voice can be heard from the kitchen and the faint sound of the electric stove being switched on told Sasuke that he will indeed eat dinner at the blond's condo unit. It was two years ago that he discovered that Naruto cooked good food! The hell, and he is going to take advantage of that.

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

At that, Sasuke chose to know once and for all what in the world is that thing called the blond 'gorgeous'.

The first thing that he needed to do is to head to the dobe's room where the sound is coming from.

A big surprise for him, even the dobe's room is clean.

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

Sasuke's left eye twitched when he realized that the damned thing was Naruto's cellphone and the voice that sang 'you have a damn phone call gorgeous' was his voice. Sasuke's voice. Sasuke rummaged through Naruto's bed and looked for naruto's damned phone and found it under the blonde's pillow.

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

'ok ok I get it. And I can't believe he saved that crappy ring tone'

Sasuke answered it without a thought

"what do you need you prick"

"uh? hello? isn't this Naruto?" Sasuke raised a brow as a girl's voice answered the other line. 'maybe his childhood sweetheart. gah. Down right impossible'

"the dobe's cooking so just -"

"TEME!" Naruto grabbed the phone from the bastard's hands and answered the phone

"Hello? sorry bout that, I just taught my parrot to answer my phone haha" Naruto sweat dropped

"you just taught your parrot to call you dobe? that's nice Naruto about time you admit you're one" Sasuke said sitting on Naruto's bed and switched on the tv. 1

Naruto glared. But seeing that Sasuke did not pay attention, he just concentrated on talking to the girl on the other line.

When Naruto was finished talking to the girl, Sasuke turned to him.

"That was the dumbest reason I heard from you dobe"

"shut up or I'll burn your fill" Sasuke smirked as Naruto went back to the kitchen.

"nice ringtone you got there, I bet you really love my voice!" Was Sasuke's comeback, and the sound of dropped kitchen utensils was Naruto's reply.

"Damn you! Bastard!"

...

It's this kind of nights that I think I enjoy the most. I don't really think that Naruto minds but, I like having a crash sleepover in his place. It traced back when we were second year in high school. I live with my family, mother, father, Itachi, and he lives in a condo unit. How neat is that?

After eating their dinner, Naruto washed the dishes while Sasuke continued to stare mockingly at the tv screen until he remembered that he's supposed to ring his parents or Itachi if he's not gonna come home for the night.

Sasuke reached for his pocket where he last placed his cellphone but the phone is not there. so he went to his bag and rummaged through his things but it was not there. He went to Naruto's bag and turned it upside down but still not there, Went to Naruto's room and looked under the pillow, not there, in his desk, not there, under the bed, still not there, in the dresser? freaking not there! Where the hell did his cellphone go?

/Sasuke's not gay, he's just sexually frustrated/

'well, now I think I know where my phone is'

Sasuke turned to look at the origin of the sound and found Naruto by the door leaning on the doorframe his cellphone dangling from his neck.

/Sasuke's not gay, he's just sexually frustrated/

"well, we can see who's sexually frustrated" Sasuke stood up, brushed the imaginary dust off himself and grabbed the phone hanging from Naruto's neck.

"Itachi, sleepover at dobe's"

"is that an invitation little brother?"

"burn in hell, get laid"

"ooh Sasuke, that's sweet, but I always does get laid kukuku maybe you-"

Sasuke pressed the end button before Itachi could finish the sentence, damned Itachi to say vulgar things like that.

Naruto looked at Sasuke amused at how his expression changed from impassive to being red with anger in just one conversation.

"haha, you know what sasuke, you look hilarious 'burn in hell, get laid'" Naruto teased Sasuke imitating him as he said that.

Sasuke tugged the cellphone from naruto's neck jerking the blonde closer to him.

Naruto stared wide eyed at sasuke, wincing a bit because of the force placed upon his nape.

"haha, I thought you're just sexually frustrated, but I changed my mind, you're desperate!" Naruto grinned seeing the shocked look in Sasuke's face

"fuck you dobe" Sasuke let go of the cellphone and mock coughed a little embarrassed.

"haha that was a very profound statement Sasuke" Naruto laughed hard until Sasuke whacked his head an irritated look on his face.

/fuck you dobe/ Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard his own cellphone repeating those words.

"dobe..." Sasuke snarled and gave naruto 'the eye' that sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"err... Sasuke, I think you need to um," Naruto shifted uncomfortably

"rest? I mean hahaha" Sasuke advanced dangerously slow to the blonde

"haha oh my you look... stressed?"

and the rest was history.

...

1 hour 36 minutes and 55 seconds later, they both collapsed in a heap at the sofa laughing their hearts out.

Naruto still holding Sasuke's cellphone and recording everything that the raven haired teen says.

"will you cut that crap out?" Sasuke said trying to remove his phone out of Naruto's neck.

/will you cut that crap out?/

Naruto complied and let Sasuke take his phone out of his cellphone strap abused neck.

"you know what, your're wasting my battery" Sasuke placed his phone inside his bag.

"you know what, your're such a kill joy"

Silence stretched through the whole place except for the air conditioning and their steadying breath.

Naruto opened his eyes and gazed briefly at Sasuke then closed his eyes again.

"I'm glad that you punched me when we were in grade three Sasuke" peered through Sasuke to see his reaction but the other seems to be sleeping already. "yeah, even though I hate to admit it bastard... I'm glad you became my friend" Naruto closed his eyes, and fell asleep this time.

Sasuke opened his eyes and pressed the stop button of his recorder. Smiled as he saw the peaceful sleeping face of his best friend.

and in his mind, he is glad too, and thankful that Naruto is there, just there.

...

...

1 Naruto has two television sets, one in the living room and the other in his bedroom. The one in his bedroom is smaller though.

Wah, late update I am so sorry for that.

Care to share a piece of your mind? That'd be great! Thank you :D


	4. the attention seeking bastard

Mr. Popular: the attention seeking bastard!

...

_Destiny is something you've invented because you can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental_

_-annie reed, Sleeples in Seattle_

..

Early in the morning as Sasuke wakes up, the first thing he checks up is his reflection in the mirror. Stare at it for some time and ruffles his hair more. Satisfied with the just-got-out-of-bed look, he will straightly go to the bathroom across his room and take a bath, duh. He will finish after 20 minutes and go back to his room to wear his uniform for school days and street clothes on weekends. For Sasuke, weekends are never vacant; always have a date, a trip to the library or the park, the beach, mall, or restaurant with random girls or with his family or Itachi alone. Mostly, he's at Naruto's house during Saturdays.

"Sasuke, baby, breakfast is ready"

'Damn, did she call me BABY AGAIN?'

That is his mom. He is thankful that his mom and dad had 'the genes' that made up such a fine creature such as Sasuke. Well, Itachi is not that bad either, it's just that, at least he looks a bit tad more masculine than his elder brother.

Looking back at his reflection in the mirror, he dried his hair and brushed it just slightly as to give a bit rough look and not flatten his hair. Opening his dresser, he wore his short sleeved button down polo and school vest.

"Oh, good morning bastard" Itachi greeted as he spotted his little brother as he got down the stairs for breakfast.

Sasuke glared.

"Itachi, that's not nice." Their mother chuckled and served a pitcher with orange juice on the table.

"But Naruto does it" the eldest of the Uchiha brothers said nonchalantly

"Naruto is different" Sasuke said pulling a chair.

"I was just teasing little brother, no need to be so protective of your bo-best friends' nickname to you" Itachi smirked

Sasuke glared again and Itachi and placed the dishes in the sink.

"How's the sleepover? Was it a bang?" There is a glint of something in Itachi's eyes that Sasuke could not place.

"None of your business just get out of my line of sight will ya!"

"Sasuke, no need to be angry early in the morning" Mother Uchiha reminded Sasuke as she washed Itachi's dishes.

"hn."

"Hon, boys, I'll go ahead okay?" Their father called rushing to their mom's side, kissing her cheek and waved to the boys in the kitchen.

"bye hon, take care!" Their mother called.

Sasuke loves his family. His mother, father and Itachi. Really, sometimes, he wondered why he included Itachi there but he can't do anything, they're brothers and brothers must love each other in a brotherly way, right?

"Bye mom... and bastard!" Itachi called from the front door and their mom chuckled once again.

"Bye babe, take care too!"

After checking himself for the final time, Sasuke bid goodbye to his mom and rode his bike to school.

Like usual.

...

It was today that Naruto decided to wake up 15 minutes earlier to avoid being late. At least if he encounters a series of dreadful events like last week, he'll fortunately have 10 minutes to deal with it.

But before that, he had to buy some hot tasty bread for breakfast.

"Hey" He felt a tap on his back as he thanked and paid the owner of the bakery for some bread

"Hey! Gaara, you're early today" He smiled at the boy and offered some freshly baked treats to him which the boy politely refused.

"No, you're just always late" Gaara smirked

"Hey! That hurt you know" Naruto pouted and laughed

This is Gaara. One of my good friends since first year, somehow, he resembles Sasuke with the brooding and the untouchable aura and we did got into a fight once. I can say that after that fight, we gained some sort of respect with each other. He's quite popular with the girls too, yeah you know, the mysterious type of guy. Just a tip okay, the girls love the mysterious silent type of guys. They like, what, solving the mystery that is Gaara, or Sasuke for that matter. Haha I should know, I placed a microphone in the girls dressing room last year. Wink.

"So Gaara, how's life doing?"

Naruto and Gaara parked their bikes and went to the building together.

"hn. What do you think?"

"Aw, what, do I look like, I want to think about that?" Naruto grinned and punched Gaara in the shoulders slightly.

"I'm okay Naruto, and don't lecture me for not sleeping, because I did last night, earlier than usual"

"haha, yeah, you look more human today, and a bit talkative too" Naruto pat Gaara's shoulders.

'what's with the people being talkative these days' (1)

Naruto remembered an incident when they were classmates and Gaara did not sleep for one whole week, damn, it had been hell because the red haired teen destroyed everything he sees. Talk about psychotic. But now, Gaara's been alright.

While walking to their locker, a girl waved at Gaara blush staining her cheeks. And Naruto noticed a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"haha, I see you're becoming popular with the girls" Naruto teased

"Not used to it." Gaara's blush went a shade redder. "Hey, Naruto, my locker's over there, nice seeing you"

"Ok, no prob Gaara see ya later" Naruto waved and went to open his locker.

As he opened his locker, an envelope fell to the ground with his name neatly written.

He was about to open it when:

"Hey dobe, you look more like an idiot today" Sasuke opened the locker beside Naruto's.

"Good morning to you too"

Naruto noticed three envelopes that fell off Sasuke's locker. Then he grinned.

"hihihi, Sasuke, less letter than usual huh? I bet you're becoming less popular nowadays" Naruto got his books and placed them on his bag

"hn, at least I have some, unlike some people, to my right" Sasuke smirked.

"tsk tsk tsk" Naruto closed his locker and faced Sasuke showing him his letter.

Sasuke looked unbelievably at Naruto.

"Ha, die from jealousy Uchiha! hahaha" Naruto laughed boasting the letter in front of Sasuke's face.

"You mean this shit?" Sasuke grabbed the envelope and began to tear the letter open.

"HEY! You bastard! I'm the one supposed to open it first!"

The blonde tried to redeem his oh so already open letter but the look on Sasuke's eyes made him just take a peek at the letter through the raven haired shoulders.

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at Naruto in his peripheral vision.

"Oh wow, is this for real? Someone just told me I am hot! haha beat that Uchiha! hahaha"

Sasuke shrugged and gave the blonde the damned letter hastily then went to class ignoring the "wait for me bastard" from Naruto's loud mouth.

'Why am I bothered about that... that piece of junk? That's just one, I've got so many of those and yet...'

Sasuke snarled to himself ignoring the pestering voice of their eager english teacher.

'I can't stop Naruto from being popular, and in the first place, the moment that we began hanging out like normal friends, it is expected that he'll get some attention too. But...'

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" the shy girl beside him asked and Sasuke noticed that the teacher just went out of the classroom and most of the people are standing.

"hn." he said and murmured something to his self, something that Hinata found strange, but she did not mind, besides, all of us has our weird sides.

Right?

...

It was strange that Naruto and Sasuke were not spotted together by anyone. Even during their Math where they were seatmates, they completely ignored each other... umm, Sasuke did the ignoring and Naruto wondered what in the world did he do to deserve this ill treatment.

'Maybe, I forgot something? Wait, is today his birthday? No, that can't be, it's august. Did I promise to make his homework? That's impossible he doesn't trust my answers during seatwork more if they're assignments. Err, I stepped on his foot? That's pretty shallow yeah, but the way he kills using his eyes whenever someone steps on his foot, maybe it's not that bad of a guess? Umm, oh yeah the cellphone incident last Saturday…? But, we're cool a while ago...'

Naruto glanced at his watch.

'Man, still 15 minutes before dismissal.' and spotted the pink torn envelope tucked in his screaming orange notebook.

"Oh. I almost forgot..." Naruto removed the letter from the envelope and read it contents...

_Naruto-kun,_

_I don't know if you even know me, I hope you do, even by face. I have come to notice you when one day my friends were talking about Sasuke-kun as you passed by our classroom um, last year. I don't know why, but it was you that I noticed, it was you whom I first asked, it was you whom I think I have fallen in love with... sound pretty pathetic? I'm so sorry but that is what I felt that time... until now... I felt the warmness of your smile and your genuine heart... some of my friends told me, "why Naruto? He's so loud" but I think that's the whole point._

At that part Naruto stopped reading.

"What whole point?"

He shouted a bit loudly forgetting that he's still in class then continued reading not minding the questioning look on his classmates faces.

_Maybe they were just comparing you and Sasuke, I see he's your best friend, everyone knows that... but somehow, even though Sasuke's more popular than you, I just want you to know that I think you're... hot._

"Oh" Naruto cannot hide his smile not that he tried to hide it at all. And he did smile the love sick kind of smile. He never felt so elated before. And it's euphoric.

_Whenever you make people laugh, whenever you comfort someone, whenever you greet someone and whenever you show kindness to others and love to your friends... it makes me like you more... love you more. I want to let you know that the good things you do are not left just like that... unnoticed... because maybe somewhere inside this building, someone, someone besides me is touched by you... you and the goodness you do... _

_With lots of love,_

_ sayaka, 2-2 _

Naruto read the letter again. Then smiled broadly. And read the letter again. And again. And again. And again.

'If this is how it feels to receive a love letter, how come Sasuke always acts like an asshole? I could smile for months because of this' Naruto thought nodding to himself and grinning like a maniac.

"Mr. Uzumaki? is something the matter? Sorry to offend you, but you look like a clown" Their history teacher asked Naruto and the whole class laughed.

'Fuck that idiot, trying to ruin my moment here!' Naruto stopped himself from punching his sensei square in the face.

His eyes fell on the envelope.

'Okay Naruto, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, there, clam down, the teacher's being a bastard maybe he hasn't received any love letter? Ever! bwahahahaha and I did! hahahaha' Naruto's alter ego did some weird dance while stepping on the teacher who dared to humiliate him!

Naruto scratched the back of his neck muttering "gomen gomen"

Instantly, the class was dismissed.

And Naruto's foolishness was seen clearly by Sasuke.

'That dobe...' he let a small smile at Naruto's naivety.

At that moment, the thing that was bothering Sasuke faded.

'Maybe, I'm being a selfish bastard... this is my best friend... if people notice him, it's alright then, we'll be both noticed. Period.'

...

"Umm, goodbye Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked at the girl and smiled brightly

"Good bye Hinata-chan! Take care"

"Uh... thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed slightly and headed for the back door.

As Naruto is about to go out the room, someone punched his shoulder slightly.

"hn. Walk home?" Sasuke did not wait for Naruto's reaction; he just passed him and walked slowly down the corridor.

Behind Sasuke, Naruto smiled gratefully and caught up to Sasuke, slinging his arms in the raven haired shoulders carelessly.

And Naruto's endless chatter echoed throughout the corridor drowning the sound of their footsteps away.

...

...

(1) The incident in the library, remember? haha chapter 2

I'm not really sure how to feel about this chapter, is it crap? Waaaaa when I finished this, I felt like I can sleep a deep sleep whoa ;p

For all the reviewers, thank you so much:D

Wow, I really need a feedback here XD…


	5. his issues with Naruto

Mr Popular and his issues with Naruto

...

_We cannot really love anybody with whom we've never laughed with_

...

"Mother! Sasuke is being a kill joy AGAIN!"

Whack

"OUCH! HOW DARE YOU"

"Baby, don't give Naruto dear a hard time"

"haha! see? I told you, mother will side me! haha!"

"grrr"

"is that an imitation of a growl? how lame! haha"

Whack

A morning at Sasuke's house plus Naruto in it

TOTAL CHAOS!

...

"You know what, you're such a flirt" Naruto stated bluntly at Sasuke as they walked away from the arcade.

"How'd you say so?" Sasuke asked kicking a stray stone from the park.

"How'd you explain all those girls who asked for your cell number" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sasuke shrugged "dun know, that's just how I am, naturally attractive" Sasuke smirked and Naruto fumed.

"I was just joking baka" Sasuke smirked more

"And the Uchiha cracks a joke" The blond rolled his eyes.

Sasuke stopped abruptly and held Naruto's arm.

"What the-"

In an instant, Naruto found himself being shoved in a dark, dark stinking area, Sasuke glancing at the street side cautiously.

"Teme! That was totally cool! You just shoved me into a giant stinking can"

Sasuke slapped his mouth before he could continue.

"Shut up for a while will you?"

Naruto peered through Sasuke's side and found two gangly girls pass by chatting endlessly.

...

Sniff sniff

"Sakura! I think I can smell Sasuke" The blond girl turned to her companion

Sasuke stiffened and Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

Sniff sniff

"Are you sure?" sniff sniff "yeah, I can smell him too"

The two seemingly innocent girls shared a 'look' and began sniffing and checking out the nearby stores and trees in the park like some sort of dogs looking for their precious bone.

On the other hand, Sasuke is nearly suicidal as he flattened himself more to the wall and Naruto grinned evilly.

"Hey! That's Sakura right?"

Sasuke flinched knowing that Sakura held Naruto's attention since whatever that year was.

"Oh, and Ino too!"

Naruto's evil grin, if possible, widened. And Sasuke looked like he had swallowed a truckload of shit. He laughed hysterically inside.

"You look so enthusiastic Sasuke, we might as well have a double date! That'll be cool!"

Sasuke turned to him with his immaculate killing eyes. But now, Naruto did not mind, who cares of the deathly glare, he has the upper hand! The winning card! The final laugh! And Sasuke knew it! Oh the joy of having a low profile.

'Bwahahahhahaha' Naruto can't seem to contain his laughter but the plan has to be acted accordingly to be successful so he held the innocent look while facing Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and his shoulders slumped.

"Okay Naruto. What do you want?" Sasuke asked gritting his teeth.

"One week stay!" Naruto announced. Sasuke paled.

"Three days"

"One week"

"Three days and a half"

"One week"

"Four days"

"One month!"

"No!"

"Oh Sakuraaaaa-chaaan"

"Okay, one week" Sasuke sighed dejectedly and Naruto smiled triumphantly.

"Oh yeah man, I could just hug you until you're crushed!"

Naruto looked at the street, looked left and right. then signaled to Sasuke.

"haha, Sasuke what luck you have, I think they eventually did not SMELL where you are and gave up"

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and whistled good naturedly while Sasuke's face became red with anger.

'What a freaking blast, I'm going to spend one week of torture with dobe and aniki!'

Click! Something clicked and they didn't notice, a freaky looking thing smiled evilly

...

Naruto stepped out of his condo unit, leaving his bag of clothes at the lobby's deposit counter...

"I'm going to spend the week at Sasuke's alright?"

"Were going to have a Naruto free week? Oh heaven what a blessing" The old man teased Naruto as the blond boy faked a hurt look, the old man laughed and placed Naruto's bag at one of the shelves

"If someone asked about me, tell them to go back next week" Naruto handed his spare keys to the old man.

"No problem kid!" The old man waved good bye to Naruto

"I'll get the bags after school!" The blond waved back and sped away to school riding his bike.

"What a good soul he is" The old man smiled to himself. Certainly, he will miss the blonde's voice for the whole week.

...

Something peculiar is happening with Naruto's morning at school... Suddenly, a lot of people knew his name, waved to him, pat his shoulders, and a lot of shy and giggling girls surrounded him. And some acted fairly normal. And others threw him deadly dagger stares.

As he went to the men's cr, he immediately closed the door and looked in the mirror.

"There nothing wrong with my face, is there?" He asked his reflection loudly, the reflection doing different kinds of facial expressions.

"There's definitely nothing wrong!" The reflection nodded

"Well, in fact, I look gorgeous today!"

"You look gorgeous everyday!" the reflection answered smugly and ran his hands through his naturally

"So, the girls finally noticed me? hahahaha!"

"hahahahah" The reflection laughed with him

A flush can be heard and one of the cubicles opened.

"Such an idiot Naruto, so, you and Uchina finally dating?"

Naruto sputtered at his eyes almost rolled off of his head at that "What!"

"look at the bulletin boards idiot" Shino opened the door muttering 'there's a bulletin board at the entrance and you didn't even noticed it, such an idiot'

Then the door finally closed.

...

Naruto stood in front of the nearest bulletin board, classes finally started but Mr. Iruka had a quick task for him and excused Naruto for the first 30 minutes of class.

He can't believe his eyes, an edited picture of him and Sasuke, holding hands!

'That's sick, it didn't even happen! The one who did this is totally sick! That creature better run for his life'

Naruto turned red with anger as he crumpled the paper and tore it into micro pieces.

He stomped towards his class hands on his pockets, his blue eyes raging.

'This did happen before, but hell that was like when we were still in grade six! Back when we were still the rowdy and we don't give a fuck; people knew we hate each other!'

Naruto's alter ego: 'you were rowdy, Sasuke's bithcy'

'BUT STILL! This is different! This can, what, ruin our reputation!'

Naruto's alter ego: 'more like, Sasuke's reputation'

'Hey! I do have a reputation to keep! As long as I prove to everyone that the picture is freaking not true!'

He punched the nearby wall, which happened to be a classroom door and sped off to the nearest bulletin board to rip off the damned picture off the thing.

...

Sasuke's death glare is deadlier this day.

BANG!

It was the door and Naruto came barging in. Thank goodness the teacher is absent or else detention will be his home for the next few hours.

Naruto went straight to Sasuke's desk and sat in front of it causing the attention of their classmates. They have never realized how loud whispering can be.

"Have you seen this?" Naruto showed the torn picture of them.

"What do you think of me? Blind?" Sasuke's voice laced with sarcasm

"We have to do something about this" The blond crumpled the torn picture.

Sasuke breathed heavily and looked at Naruto's blue eyes.

"we just have to act normally. Something that is not true must not affect us " Sasuke stated a loudly causing some whisperings to stop.

Hinata approached them, her eyes concentrated at her twidling hands.

"I don't believe the picture, uh, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san" then she turned around and sat at her desk, her face blushing.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look.

"Thank you hinata-san" Sasuke said enough for Hinata to hear

"Thank you hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted to Hinata for everyone to hear

They said simultaneously albeit in a different kind of way, they sure made their point be known across the room.

...

...

waaah, again, I don't know what to think about this chapter…

Thank you for those who reviewed my work, oh my dear readers, thank you very much!

I'll do better next time! I promise! ;D

Oh, and don't forget to give comments okay? It helps :D


	6. the issues about the damned pictures

Mr popular and the issues about the damned pictures!

...

_you are so close, just inches away, our arms slightly touching and we ignore our teachers ranting we laugh and talk and I don't want this to end... my memories are not enough, I want to know you, to learn from you the feeling of loving and being loved back._

...

"hey, I mean, don't get the wrong idea over this okay, but, do you love me?" Naruto shifted slightly over his folding mattress beside Sasuke's bigger mattress ( Naruto insisted that Sasuke must bring down the mattress off Sasuke's bed beside his) "like friends you know. those kind of stuff, I know its kind of mushy and were both guys and ... " "I mean not the kind of romantic kind of..." Naruto rambled on until he caught Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised a brow, his face etched with confidence, mischief, curiousity and innocence

"See! That's what I mean! You'll get weirded out, you're such a pervert thinking about something like that!" Naruto went hysterical and Sasuke sort of, chuckled. Sort of. More like a snicker to Naruto.

"what did I do? I think I just raised my eyebrow and it made me a pervert already, what if I raised both my eyebrows, would that make me super pervert to you? sheesh Naruto"

Naruto threw the closest throw-able thing at Sasuke and the raven haired just dodged.

"I hate you, you know?"

"The feeling's mutual dobe, the feeling is mutual"

WHACK!

...

"What the hell man, would this ever stop?" Naruto sighed exasperatedly as he, for the 100th time, saw a poorly made scandalous picture of him and his 'best friend'.

Sasuke removed the pictures from the walls and continued walking.

"Maybe next time, for more action, they'll have a picture of us banging in bed" Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke gave Naruto a long stare. It gave him a mental image of Naruto and him 'banging in bed'. argh.

"That's gross" Sasuke said mentally shaking his head to erase the mental image.

"I was kidding." Naruto laughed sheepishly. Well, he did not really plan on telling that, it just... it was just the first thing that came into his brilliant mind! argh.

There was an awkward silence that stretched a pretty long time. Both of them thinking of nothing in particular. It was quite some time that silence like this occurred between them, the last time it happened was when someone and that someone was Naruto talked about Sasuke's potential of being gay. Well, who'd have thought the bastard has 'some' issues and a bit sensitive about that?

...

Sasuke isn't sure why, but he feels a bit, just a bit uncomfortable around hanging out with Naruto. Yeah, he was the one who told Naruto not to mind the rumors and the dobe is doing a great job on it. And he is too. Not until Naruto's comment this morning. And it bothers him!

'Goodness, what's wrong with me?'

He glanced at Naruto's back, and at the clock.

"Okay, volunteer please" The literature teacher scanned the room for any volunteer to read a passage from a crappy Shakespearean sonnet.

'He's not even serious about that'

"oh yes, you Mr. Uzumaki" The teacher told Naruto to stay in front and read the passage.

Sasuke shifted his attention from his thoughts and the person responsible for these damn disturbing thoughts of his.

Naruto started.

And everything stilled.

Everything was under the Uzumaki spell.

Everything.

(1) "A woman's face with nature's own hand painted,"

The raven haired boy looked at Naruto's face and almost resisted a smirk while he reads. He can't understand why but it is a bit unusual for the blonde to read... with feelings. And he find it somewhat amusing.

"Hast thou, the master mistress of my passion;"

The dobe doesn't look too bad... There's no denying it, he has developed so much over time, hah, that's puberty for you.

"A woman's gentle heart, but not acquainted"

He looks so... refreshing. Maybe I cannot blame others if they take interest in him, he's quite a hunk.

"With shifting change, as is false women's fashion:"

Evenly tanned complexion, not too skinny, and not too bulky either. yet you can see evidences of firm muscles from his shirt.

"An eye more bright than theirs, less false in rolling,"

Yeah... so, I'm not that bad either. I have my own set of admirers... But compared to him, he is more likely to have a serious and lasting relationship...

"Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth;"

He has a sense of humor, he's not that dumb, err, really, sometimes he's just got used to appearing like a dumb blonde for the sake of humor and he has a good heart. And a nice body. And innocent blue eyes...

...? I have a nice body too, you know.

"A man in hue all hues in his controlling,"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met. And Naruto paused. Teasing, challenging Sasuke to prepare himself for the next lines... Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he knew that look... right?

"Which steals men's eyes and women's souls amazeth."

Was Naruto referring to him? Or himself?

"And for a woman wert thou first created;"

Is it just me, or is Naruto flirting?

Sasuke observed how Naruto wet his lips slightly with his tongue. And he can't help but stare.

"Till Nature, as she wrought thee, fell a-doting,"

And his voice, I didn't notice it before... much deeper?

"And by addition me of thee defeated,"

Sasuke tried to remove his eyes from Naruto but realized he just couldn't...

"By adding one thing to my purpose nothing."

"But since she prick'd thee out for women's pleasure,"

Again, he found himself under the spell of those innocent blue eyes as he described Naruto's orbs...

"Mine be thy love and thy love's use their treasure."

And one last wink, the spell was gone...

whoa it was just a passage that was asked of him to read and he read it all, but hey, no one's complaining. so screw it.

Everybody was quiet and dumbfounded.

"What was that" Kiba muttered under his breath, and everybody heard it. "Man, was that some kind of hypnotizing thing?"

Naruto handed the book to the teacher, grinned sheepishly, as he massaged the back of his neck and sat down quietly.

Well, he sure made an impression.

"You're a good speaker Naruto" Sakura which is one seat away from him, mouthed to him.

And Naruto smiled. He kind of like Sakura-chan, and he must have felt like standing and shouting at the top of his lungs that his crush finally noticed him, but its weird when she complimented him, you know, he's kind of used to the insulting thing. Yeah, it sure felt weird.

"Well done Naruto, well done" The teacher wrote something in her class record and continued her discussion.

Sasuke looked at his best friend, wondering if he really knew him... Everyday he just can't get it, but when has Naruto been so complicated and hard to decipher?

...

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran after him as he hurriedly walk away from the classroom.

"Yo, what's the matter with you?" Naruto asked him.

"hn" Sasuke continued walking poised.

"yeah right, you've been avoiding me all thoughout this day, and nothing is wrong? what am I blind? Deaf? Mute?" The blond was like, hysterical and doing some kind of gestures with his hands. Sasuke finds this amusing, yet again, but cannot get himself to pull some kind of facial expression. He remained silent.

"you know what, sometimes I don't get you, and you know, you can talk and enlighten me with some words of wisdom Mr. Uchiha." Naruto rolled his eyes when he got no response. Again. "Look what is it that you're bothered about, I know there's something. You've been avoiding me since this morning!"

Naruto blocked Sasuke's path and stood there looking at Sasuke one eyebrow raised.

The dark haired teen moved to the right, Naruto blocked him. He tried to move to the left, and Naruto was there again. Then he headed to the right again, but Naruto's irritated face blocked him. He turned around and tried to walk away from his friend but Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke" Naruto growled. "Stop playing games okay, you're like some hard to get chick"

Sasuke glared.

"well yeah, what a lovely gaze you have, what does that fucking mean?" Naruto almost shouted at his face.

"Naruto. will. you. shut. up?" Sasuke jerked his hands off of Naruto and turned his back to him.

"Is this about the pictures, huh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped walking.

"You were the one who told me to ignore it and it'll eventually go away"

"And it didn't go away"

"yeah, are you dumb? it's just been three days of course it won't go away that easily"

"you think I don't know that? its just..." Sasuke looked down.

And Naruto thought he knew what it is that's making Sasuke un-Sasuke like.

"unless you cling to me like a leech Sasuke, they won't think you're gay"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to look at Naruto's face.

'he knew? he knew what was bothering me. he knew'

Naruto rummaged through his bag and shoved a literature book at Sasuke.

"there, you forgot this a while ago, if you plan on pushing through your plan of ignoring me, at least let me know so I could act the part." Naruto turned around and started to walk away.

He sighed deeply.

Guess I coudn't avoid him, I'm freaking staying at their house damn it.

...

...

(1) The sonnet is Shakespeare's sonnet 20, it was an intriguing sonnet that is believed to contain the name of the man that held Shakespeare's heart. "Clearly this might be one of the key sonnets which could unlock the secrets of Shakespeare's heart. At some stage any reader has to come to terms with the implicit sexuality contained in it, for it is an open declaration of love by one man for another man, something which few ages in the history of the world have been able to view with complete equanimity." aw well, I quoted it so as for you to understand, whoa I'm a but sleepy and tired already nn

thank you so much for the reviews dear reviewers! I totally appreciate your comments :D

thank you so much too for the readers :D hope you keep reading my work :D

oh, and I don't mind knowing what's on your mind right now, hehe about the story, feedbacks please, wah, please nn


	7. the only hindrance: pride

Mr. Popular and the only hindrance: pride

...

_A child asked his father: "why do we have to be humble?"_

_The father said: "When you choose the lowly path, there is no place to fall and the only way is to go up"_

...

It was dark and misty when Itachi came home from a 'friend's' house.

Knowing that Naruto's presence in their house, even at 2:30 am still causes chaos, he plugged his earphone and rock music blasted his ears. He mechanically opened the front door and braced himself to the total disaster that he'll encounter...

But holy heavens, lo and behold, his left earphone animatedly fell off his immaculate ears as he saw the house as clean and shiny and in proper order just like the way it was when he left the house earlier that morning... and with Naruto in the house? That was totally something. Is the world coming to an end? Or IS the world coming to an end?

After getting over the initial shock which, did not really show because he still remained emotionless except for a sweat dropping from his brow, he just shrugged and silently locked the door behind him.

He was slowly walking his way to the stair case that he heard footsteps going down from the second floor. Oh it was his little brother, Sasuke.

As Sasuke took the last stair step, he met Itachi's eyes and went straight to the kitchen. Not minding Itahi's presence.

"Oh water break... Naruto been 'rough' to you? I never could have imagined Sasuke tsk tskk"

Sasuke's hand flinched as he heard Itachi's monotone teasing voice. (Is that even possible? well, yes, haha)

"flinchy aren't we?" Itachi smirked and dodges a bread knife directed to hit his forehead.

"OUCH!"

Itachi's smirk became evil and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That fuckin' hurt" Naruto clutched his head. good thing it's the knife's base that hit Naruto and not the sharp end.

"Oh, so you still don't really have the heart to inflict pain on me little brother. You're threats are hollow to me" The older Uchiha then left leaving Sasuke with his empty glass and a blonde cursing silently.

Their eyes met. After several seconds, Naruto cursed bout Sasuke ruining his chance to act upon his prank to for Itachi and went upstairs at the spare bedroom.

'Stupid Sasuke always getting in the way. Once he opened the spare room, he shut the door loudly enough for Sasuke to hear, which echoed throughout the house, and slept.

...

It was then 7:00 in the morning when Itachi woke up and got ready for school. Groggily, he looked at the mirror and noticed that he indeed looked sleep deprived. But thank heavens that his genetic make up did not included black circles around his eyes, just... lines... oh well, anything but dark eye circles.

He went downstairs and felt fairly normal which is quite unusual cause for these past four days, he was a bit used to hearing his little brother's best friend's voice and his mom and dad's laughter. To make the morning more unusual, he greeted 'good morning' which earned him two bright smiles from his parents, one amused look from Naruto and a that-was-odd-but-I-don't-care look from Sasuke.

Wait.

Is he hallucinating or is Sasuke a seat apart from Naruto?

The world is going to end.

He sat between Naruto and Sasuke, an opportunity that comes once in two lifetimes.

And he began to eat.

"Is something the matter my dear?" The mother asked.

"hn." Sasuke replied and mother smiled.

"She was referring to Naruto, Sasuke." Itachi smirked and Sasuke felt embarrassed though he did his best to suppress any negative emotions to show on his face.

Undoubtedly, Naruto had imposed so much influence on the Uchiha family.

The blond looked at mother and father who somewhat had a comforting-worried smile on their faces.

Naruto smiled brightly and tried to be as cheerful as he always is, burying the fact that Sasuke and him are not in a midst of a cold war.

And the laughter went back. Just like the usual.

...

"Bye pop!" Naruto waved.

It was a bit unnerving the first time he met 'pop'. He had a stern expression, and has a bit not comfortable aura. but then, the time when Naruto stayed in Sasuke's house for a month because he intentionally forgot to pay a month's rent, that's when he eventually got the heart and melted the ice block thick wall demeanor of Mr. Uchiha, of course because of his charms. And he was glad. Really really glad.

It was the last piece of bacon.

And Naruto wanted that one last. Sasuke too longingly stared and wanted to eat that one last bacon. As if on cue, they both got the bacon forked and froze.

Naruto was up for a competition but Sasuke is not. So the raven haired boy let the bacon strip go and the act made Naruto a bit sad and disappointed.

Itachi, watching the scene and sensing that both of them lost interest in the bacon, got the toasted piece of meat and ate it.

He was awarded by a twin murderous glare.

"A love quarrel I see... not so satisfied huh?" He noticed both instinctively looked at each other and turned a light shade of red.

Itachi mentally laughed. 'How innocent'

"You don't have to rush things up you know... just take it... step.. by.. step.." He said teasing between intervals of chewing and stood up.

The two teens remained seated and ate the rest of their food silently.

'just talk to him already!' Naruto's alter ego strikes again.

'NO way in the name of seven heavens... or hell. Man, I'm not the one to go approach him like it was my freaking fault, No way!'

'Can you even do that? Ignore him? And what the hell is wrong with you? You know very well that the bastard has mood swings, he can't just tell you: hey, I'm in a freaking bitchy mood today so fuck off' His alter ego radiating a victorious aura. And it made the blond irritated as ever.

'Even so! look, will you just SHUT UP!'

Naruto was too caught up in his own realm that he didn't notice that Sasuke just left the house for school. And it made him more irritated because they were supposed to go to school together.

'Oh shit! You just missed a perfect opportunity' the inner Naruto shook his head.

'What opportunity? I really let him go first so he can continue with his 'plan' '

He thought as he bid goodbye to mother Uchiha and biked fast, unconsciously looking for Sasuke.

'You're looking for him?'

'Of course not, its just getting late, I need to hurry.'

Yes, but silently, he said yes.

...

When he reached the school gate, he spotted Sasuke enter the building and ran after him.

"Sasuke!" He shouted but his voice sounded like a mouse drowned by a louder and high pitched...

"Oh Sasukeee" squeals from, ahem, who else?

"Ino and Sakura." Sasuke growled as he heard the ear drum splitting squeals not daring to look back and pretending he didn't hear them.

'What the hell, where's Naruto?' his eyes widened a split second as he realized what he just thought.

It was then that hit him that every time these two devils spotted him, Naruto will always be there to rescue him. But now..? It seems impossible.

"How are you Sasuke?" Sakura asked the raven haired teen did not respond.

"Lucky!" Ino said with glee, "Where's Naruto? you seem... alone" There is an evil glint in her eyes as she looked for Naruto and found out that indeed, her Sasuke-kun is ALONE, and it made him almost pale with tension.

"Sasuke, there's going to be a party at my house tomorrow!" Sakura stated happily as she and Ino moved in front of Sasuke's way.

It was then that Naruto approached the group since its been a habit that a group with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino isn't complete without him.

"Good morning girls!"

Naruto greeted avoiding Sssuke's questioning stare masked as an emotionless glare. yet deep inside, relief ran into Sasuke's body.

The two girl's smile slightly wavered.

"Hey Naruto, wanna come? It's Sakura's birthday tomorrow" Ino invited Naruto and Sakura glare. The act did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

Ino, as much as he did not want Naruto to come, is so much sure that Sasuke will not come if Naruto isn't there.

"Really? Sakura-chan?" The blond smiled broadly at Sakura's wavering smile.

"And, I can even dance with you for a bit so you'll have someone to dance with hahaha! And since, it is an honor to dance with popular girls eh? Naruto?" The blond girl said while making eye contacts with Sakura.

"Err, okaay, Ino, but I kind of like Sakura more" He smiled lopsidedly.

"Oh, ahahahha too bad... Naruto, thats alright I can just dance with Sasuke if that's the case hahah yeah because blonde's repel" cling more to Sasuke

"uh, mine's natural!" Naruto said proudly.

Whack!

And Sasuke, seemingly at the mean time forgotten, stiffened at the sound of his name.

The conversation is becoming more and more awkward.

Then the girls resumed their girl talk about Sasuke, in front of Sasuke.

And Sasuke tried to catch Naruto's eyes but Naruto is determined not to look at him.

Until he heard...

"Yeah, you have a point, but, I don't know, I think, he's you know... gay" A random girl said while passing the corridor.

"Shh, he might hear you, idiot" her companion thwacked her friend cautiously looking at Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke's eyes widened for the second time that morning, looking around, he searched for the sound of the idiots voices who dared to gossip about him.

They were referring to him... right?

While looking around, he saw the bulletin board again, with their pictures posted.

And the bell rang.

Classes started.

He automatically went to his classroom emotionless. And Naruto forgotten.

The blond just stood there as he witnessed what transpired between Sasuke and the gossiping girls. He shook his head. And headed for his class.

'He's in denial... or is he?'

...

...

I want to thank you people for reading my fic :D and for those who reviewed thank you so very very very much!

I need feedbacks :D please do; it's so much appreciated :D


	8. the randomness of it all

Mr. Popular and the randomness of it all

...

_Nothing that enters anyone from outside can make him dirty, what comes out of him makes him unclean_

...

It was one of the rare days when you actually can see Naruto as silent as a rock and really **trying** to concentrate on listening to the teachers ranting about time and space to block out unimportant best friend issues.

It has been yet three hours since that incident that morning and the blond boy didn't want to think about it. Also, the conscientious side of himself won already, not that he really put up a really convincing fight with his inner self. Yes it was decided, he's going to approach Sasuke already, happy? He told himself just a while ago.

Right now, he is silently staring at the science teacher not really comprehending what he is saying.

Seated just beside the window, he glanced outside and noted that dark nimbostratus clouds hovering the once clear blue sky accompanied by a relatively strong chilly wind.

He sighed.

'And I really remembered that crappy cloud lesson that my science teacher taught us'

He sighed again.

The class continued rather dull for Naruto and he almost didn't care, it was like the weather's gloomy aura is just so damn contagious, affecting even his mood.

"Argh" He muttered silently, looking at the teacher again.

'I've had enough of this emotional act man.'

He raised his hand and the teacher beamed. Finally, after almost one hour of asking, someone is going to answer his question, the teacher said to himself.

Which Naruto is so much oblivious of.

'Just what is it that he's so happy about?' Wondered Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto, what is your answer?"

Naruto's eyebrows arched questioningly, and smiled shyly. Oh, is it not his fault that he didn't listen (really!) to the teacher? Naah just wrong timing.

"Um... may I go to the restroom?"

The class snickered and waited for the teachers outburst, cause the volcano is gonna explode... about this time.

Snap.

Said the teacher's patience and the class laughed while Naruto staggered towards the backdoor and hurriedly closed it behind his back desperately clutching his chest and tame his racing heart. He leaned on the nearby wall still clenching his chest and breathed deeply and he heard an object with a "NARUTO" being thrown at the door.

"Tell you, that guy's psychotic wonder why he isn't fired yet"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, didn't you see? He like, almost threw me the fucking damn tabl-" Naruto stopped. Did he just hear his alter ego actually talk to him?

"Why'd you stop?" The voice said. It was… right behind him. He glanced at his back and looked at the person like the whole world is playing a prank at him.

"I was talking to myself and you...you just butt in"

Neji laughed taking in the incredulous a bit adorable face of the blond guy.

'haven't laughed in ages' Neji noted.

"What's so funny Mr.? I am having a bad day today and you're having the best time of your life. Great."

Neji should have laughed more if he is not Neji in the first place and Naruto did not start to walk away.

Neji followed, and Neji Hyuuga is not supposed to follow, he was followed.

"Wait!"

"Don't 'wait' me Mr. I am going to the restroom, argh!" Naruto paused sporting a I-can't-believe-myself kind of look "And I even told you that, and it's even none of your damn precious business" Naruto stomped his foot, and Neji caught up to him, with an amused expression.

"What?" Naruto asked a bit hastily. This is all the nimbostratus' fault!

"You are Naruto right?"

Naruto finally looked at the guy properly for the first time. He has a long brown flowing hair, 'is that length even allowed at school?', neatly pressed uniform, poised authoritative aura and a pinkish grey...eyes?

"Oh man you wearing contacts?" Naruto instantly asked.

"hn. No"

Naruto noticed the guy looked quite offended and his voice became cold just like Sasuke's voice...

"Oh, sorry, you know, looked kinda... cool man, and yes I'm Naruto, how'd ya know?"

"Figured it out" Neji stated catching the scrutinizing gaze of the blond at him; he pointed at one of the bulletin boards with his picture in it.

Hurriedly, Naruto grabbed it and shredded the picture to unidentifiable pieces with so much maddened eagerness.

"Figures" Neji said as he felt Naruto's murderous aura.

"Yeah, it sucks man"

"Just want you to know the culprits are in the principal's office"

Naruto stopped walking looking unbelievably at Neji and the paper on his hand are now being blown away and are scattering itself on the once clean corridor.

"What's that again?"

Now, that caught Naruto's attention. He is now hanging on every word this guy is going to say!

"I refuse to repeat myself Naruto" Neji said looking straight ahead.

Whoa, this guy is weird, a while ago he's happy and now he's grumpy. He sure is bi polar... like... Sasuke!

"What an ass, how'd you know that? How'd I make sure you're not making me look stupid" Neji had to raise his eyebrow at that "or more yet, maybe, you are the one who placed those pictures there! Oh how could you!"

Naruto rambled on and on and on with all the gestures and everything. It was just like how he always does. It was just like playing let's-pretend-naruto's-hysterical game.

Neji rolled his eyes thinking that this Naruto boy is such a hyper, hyper boy and decided now as the best time to cut the rambles off.

"I saw them"

In an instant, Naruto stopped talking and grinned.

"Really? Awwww... pupil less eye-bo-"

"It's Neji" Neji hned. 'He's so friendly with strangers'

"y - Neji! You're such a good soul!"

Naruto tried to place a big hug around Neji's shoulders where Neji flinched and reluctantly accepted without returning it.

"Hey, why'd you decide to report that? You don't seem the type…"

Naruto asked Neji curiously, besides, it's the first time he saw Neji and he doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would really care.

"Because it's annoying"

"You bet Neji, its annoying, so annoying, know what, it almost ruined our friendship man" Naruto shook his head slowly for effect.

"Yeah, I saw" Naruto noticed how gracefully Neji's hair sits on his back and looked at Neji's face suspiciously again.

"You saw what, this time?"

"The two of you argue"

"Oh... that, the guy's just having a mood swing" Naruto scratched the back of his head

"Yeah whatever"

Naruto saw Neji roll his eyes... well, Naruto did not really see it roll, and he just assumed it rolled. Hell, with eyes like that, it's pretty hard to tell, which reminds him of... Sasuke's eyes

"Uh, Neji... say... are you um, gay?"

Just like that, in slow motion, Naruto saw different kinds of emotion flashing at Neji's face. And the second time that day, he found himself staggering for his life away from the boy... who knows that Neji too, is quite sensitive about the topic? Oh. Which reminds me again of Sasuke...

The day came to an end and Sasuke and Naruto continued with their seemingly cold war with Sasuke doing all the ignoring thing and Naruto pretending not to really care.

"Bye man, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Kiba and Naruto did their signature handshake and continued walking home. Naruto walked home as well walking through the gloomy streets to the Uchihas.

There is something weird not talking to Sasuke really, it makes me think, and to think that I don't usually think things through that is something. To say that we really don't hate each other like there's no tomorrow must be some kind of a relief for me... but it still feels weird damn it. You see, I don't know. Maybe we need space and heck time to bring things back to normal. At least now that those damn girls were caught already, thanks to Neji, I don't have to bother about what issues they're going to string about us again, heck that sure is stressing.

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

But it's too late, now that the issue is getting to Sasuke's nerves, hmp, because he always thinks of his image, what freaking mentality is that? Always want to act cool. Isn't him, being much of a teacher's pet not enough? argh.

Naruto kicked an empty tin can that almost hit a black cat. The cat glared at Naruto but Naruto paid no heed. He is so busy thinking, which had been his habit since two days or so ago, that he didn't notice the cat following him. Not that he really cares. But still.

Walking down the street, he passively stared at random things displayed on shops. He saw the small coffee shop where he spied on Sasuke's date on a girl. He remembered how after that day, he was thinking about how unlucky he was that no one seems to hold interest on him. And end up comparing himself to Sasuke.

"meeow"

Saying that he's not even a tiny bit jealous to Sasuke is a total lie. But then, he just brushed off the thought, he's Naruto, and he has his own way of dealing with everything.

Sasuke is a different person. Somehow, he is comforted thinking that he's more of a great person than Sasuke with the social skills, he thinks. But still. And the guy is his best friend.

He sighed again.

"Meow"

Naruto felt something soft and furry brush his ankle.

'Oh it's a black cat. What do they say about black cats? They bring bad luck? Yeah right like I haven't got enough bad luck already, and I didn't see any black cat then'

Naruto and the cat had a hard staring contest. The cat reminded him of Sasuke.

Naruto then softened his gaze and picked the black cat. He glanced around the street looking for a possible owner of the cat. Yet he found none.

"Hey cat, where's the unlucky owner?" The unlucky cat stared at him. Looking like it had just raised an eyebrow, and Naruto isn't really sure so, advantage of the doubt.

Naruto rummaged through his bag, brought out his unfinished packed lunch and got a bacon strip.

"Here cat, eat if you like"

The black cat stared at Naruto more. Naruto noted that the cat has weird eyes, its bluish-grey.

"Okay okay, quit it with the staring, are you wearing contacts?"

Naruto laughed mirthlessly.

The cat then munched on the bacon and the blond talked endlessly. Let's pretend that the cat didn't mind.

Sasuke opened the door and he intended to silently go up into his room and rest. In peace. Not before he noticed a blond haired someone in the kitchen and a sweet aroma wafted his senses.

He sort of sniffed and followed the origin of the smell.

'Hmm that smell like...strawberry!' he was half hesitant and half tempted to barge in the kitchen and have a taste of that sweet strawberry. Whoa, is strawberry even in season?

Damn his pride the food smells good enough to make you forget anyway. So there, Sasuke unconsciously left his bag in the doorway and decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a peek (and taste) of Naruto's food creation. Sasuke silently entered their relatively big kitchen where Naruto was silently working facing the stove wearing an orange apron across his waist contrasting with the baby blue kitchen tiles.

A mental image of hugging the blond from the back and blowing in his ears crossed his mind but was brushed off immediately with a jerk of his head. He convinced himself to shudder at the thought. Sasuke stopped to observe Naruto and the small cute fact that he is kind of humming, singing and a bit swaying as he cook. Not really aware that he is gaping, staring longingly, adorably at the blond.

It is now Itachi's perfect timing that caught Sasuke watching his little show. Itachi smirked and...

"Boo" at the same time blowing at Sasuke's ears.

The older Uchiha had the decency to snigger at how Sasuke's eyes widened and his body shivered as he blew into his younger brother's ears. And take note, his irritated face, oh how Itachi loves seeing his little brother's inimitable facial expressions.

All the thoughts about the food were thrown away as Sasuke saw his brother. He walked away throwing a glare at his brother and continued walking his way to his room and rest.

Not before banging the door. Which made Naruto jerk in surprise and his earphone to fall off his left ear.

Knock knock

Itachi knocked at the wooden part of the wall.

"Hello Naruto, if my nose isn't mistaken, I can smell good food"

Naruto switched off his ipod and grinned to Itachi.

"Really, and the smell got you talking huh, must smell so delicious to you ha-ha" Naruto laughed as Itachi filled an empty glass with water.

"Won't know by smell alone"

"Just wait a sec, the dessert's going to be done in a minute"

After a few seconds, the oven produced a 'ting' sound and Naruto checked the oven and the first batch of freshly baked strawberry goodness (something close to pancake, cake and crepe), as the blond opened the oven another mouth watering aroma filled the kitchen.

"Whoa, that sure smells...real delicious" Itachi licked his lips and went over to Naruto and the baked goodness trying to get the first taste of it.

"Wait, that's not finished yet" The blond went back to the kitchen counter and got the syrup he made for the dessert and poured it over.

Itachi stared at the food in front of him.

'The blond's gonna be a good chef' Itachi thought as he got a spoon. And Naruto sliced the dessert.

"Oh hey, that's hot and, it's not supposed to be spooned" Naruto got a fork and a bit of the food.

"Say AAAA Itachi!" Naruto eagerly nodded to the older Uchiha.

"I'm not a fucking baby idiot" Itachi glared at him

"Just freaking open your mouth and stop intentionally embarrassing me in front of myself"

Itachi had to smirk at that and slightly opened his mouth.

Naruto had a funny expression on his face. And Itachi arched a brow.

"Wider man, you're not going to eat a damn noodle strand"

Itachi complied looking at the strawberry topped goodness he anticipated the sweet taste he's about to experience...

Just so near

And

BANG

Both male looked at the source of the sound.

Guess who?

Yeah Sasuke and he had that irritated shocked expression gracing his features. His bag beside his feet.

Was it Sasuke's fault he left his bag in the doorway?

Was it Sasuke's fault to want to have a taste of Naruto's cooking so badly?

Nooo, it was the blond and his cooking's fault.

And why was Sasuke being punished as he saw Naruto giving his freaking brother Itachi the first hand taste of that food which is supposed to be his? And why was Naruto feeding his brother? That just sounds so wrong.

Naruto felt guilty but he doesn't know why. He let go of the fork which did not fall off because the end of it was shoved in Itachi's mouth.

And the blond did not know what to do. So he just stood there smiling sheepishly.

"Hi Sasuke"

"Hi" Sasuke said silently not establishing any eye contact.

The dark haired boy silently picked up his bag and went to his room silently.

Naruto glanced back to Itachi who is munching on the offered treat on a small plate.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked Itachi, snatching a fork and got a small part of his own food.

"You're being too flirty is all"

Naruto gave him a confused stare. Itachi sighed.

"Never mind he's just a schizoid freak" Itachi started to leave and placed the utensils in the sink, muttering "thanks" before completely leaving.

Naruto got another bite.

"Hey, I cook great" He smiled as he prepared another set of sweet treats.

It was already midnight when Sasuke woke up from his supposed to be 15 minutes power nap, not only that he had to rush answering his assignments, he also had to attend to his empty stomach.

Groggily standing up, he slowly opened his door and attempted to fix his hair out of habit as he headed to the kitchen.

Getting a glass and filling it with water, he opened the refrigerator which is divided into four layers. The first layer is for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, the second is Itachi's, the third for Sasuke, the last is for Naruto when he's around and a free space when he's not. Expecting nothing but the usual food he bought for himself will be found in his space, he was a bit surprised to see a plate of strawberry crepe lying just beside the unappealing plate of corned beef. He stared dumbly in front of the fridge, cold air cooling his face.

Am I going to eat it or not? I'm not gonna eat it! Who knows it was Itachi's left over and the idiot just had to pity me and put that there... But I am so hungry already...

He saw the other plate.

Ack, not that again. But...

The scene a while ago played repeatedly inside his mind, it was just too disturbing and he don't know why. So he had decided. He's never gonna eat that crepe.

Sasuke got the plate and in the process of placing it on Itachi's layer in the fridge...

"If I were you, I will eat that"

Sasuke's hands stopped mid air and looked behind him; it was Itachi, placing an empty plate in the sink.

Sasuke is silent.

Sometimes, I don't know what to think of my brother. I don't know if it's his hobby to contradict my actions or he's really just concerned about me. Sasuke looked at the strawberry crepe in his hand.

"I would not have second thoughts on eating that right now. It's just that your best friend" Itachi paused as if contemplating on saying the next lines.

Sasuke looked at him now.

"He said never ever to touch it, he even almost threw a knife at me when I attempted to"

The younger Uchiha noticed a slight change in his brother's eyes… Sort of like, mischief?

"He made that just for you"

Sasuke looked again at the tasty treat in his hands and now deciding he would eat his words and the the crepe. Every bite of it is lifting his mood like he was being drunk, feeling like he is super happy and the likes of it. When it was half done, he felt something in the food he was eating... a plastic?

He got it outside his mouth and examined the 'thing'.

It was a sort of tightly rolled plastic with something inside it. Not hesitating a moment, he opened the plastic and found a note:

'Bastard, I am sorry, I don't know why but just eat the damned crepe.'

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips and continued eating the damned crepe with a damned delicious taste thinking that he would never ever think of giving any of Naruto's cooking to anyone especially Itachi, ever again!

...

...

So there you go :D This chapter is out of plan... but then, never mind that little thing :D

I would again like to thank all the readers and the reviewers, you always make me happy what do you think? Tell me please... I really want to know nn


	9. the very unusual feeling of emptiness

Mr. Popular and the very unusual feeling of emptiness

...

Out of all the lies that I have heard, I love you was my favorite

...

It's Friday.

Probably the last day that the blond will experience family out of the Uchiha's and back to the same old lonely home he calls the condo.

Today is Sakura's birthday, as well as her birthday bash.

It's morning.

It's a time to be lazy and sleepy.

It's a time to...

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

/you have a phone call gorgeous/

...answer his cell phone.

Stifling a yawn, Naruto blindly reached for his phone on the nearby desk cluttering other unimportant things in the process.

" 'ello?" Naruto answered groggily while faking a yawn.

There's no way that he'll let the caller NOT know they'd ruin Naruto's peaceful slumber!

"Naruto..." A female voice registered to Naruto's senses and after two seconds he was up. Sleep was erased and the plan to let the caller NOT know they'd ruin Naruto's peaceful slumber is gone to the farthest black hole unknown to man.

'damn'

"Mom..." He answered attentively, composing himself.

"Where are you dear?" The girl on the other line asked Naruto calmly. But the blond boy knows that his mother is not calm at all, if possible, she'd have shouted at him. Especially now that he downright disobeyed her mother by not letting her know about the small vacation he had with the Uchiha's. And not just a simple overnight. It's almost one week!

"Mom, I'm sorry that I-" Naruto started to explain

"answer me now dear" It was still calm it's just that the words are too stressed for Naruto's liking. The blond imagined her mother with an irritated expression on her face gripping the phone tightly, holding back her raging emotions, with her nose flaring and ears letting out steam... Or not.

"Sasuke's" Naruto curtly answered waiting for her to shout at him, instead, he heard his mother sigh.

"Next time, tell me okay, so I'm not worrying about you. I even shouted obscenities to Mr. Nobunaga because I thought he's hiding you from me or something, and you are not answering your phone." Mrs. Uzumaki finished with a slightly good natured whining tone.

"you're being in a good mood today?" Naruto relaxed as he started to talk casually to her mother like he usually does. He's a bit consoled by the fact that she's in a good mood and he did not have to hear whatever nagging her mother wants to say.

"you can say that Naruto because I have a good news for you"

Somehow, hearing his mother's voice that happy made Naruto nervous and praying that his mother did not actually did what Naruto don't want her to do.

"What is it?" Naruto gulped as he anticipated the 'good news'

"I already scheduled your flight to America! And you're staying with me for good"

The outburst was too soon for his mother to actually see it coming.

"WHAT? NO WAY MOM! I WON'T STAY THERE! Maybe a vacation of some sort but I don't want..." Naruto's voice rang in the stillness of the room.

'Is this woman SERIOUS? I thought she was just joking the last time she said she had it planned' Naruto gripped his cell phone tightly and transferred it to his left ear.

"Naruto, dear... but you already have a school here, in fact, they're willing to let you enroll even at the middle of the school year" His mother enthusiastically carried on with the news despite Naruto's outburst.

Naruto willed himself to calmly talk to his mother now setting aside the mixed, confused and revolting feelings that is slowly consuming him.

"mom" He said seriously that made her mom pause and listen to his son. "I think... I don't want to" Naruto said as politely as possible and continued. "I love it here already... you know, even though I'm alone, I can manage... and my friends..."

Naruto prayed that it will convince his mother... But it will not with the kind of reason that he just said, no it will not convince his mother, he needed a heavier reason to actually convince his mother. And he can't think straight right now, he just got out of bed for heavens sake!

"dear, I know you can manage, why do you think I allowed you to go there alone in the first place? But I miss you already, I want a son here with me at least even until you graduate college" Mrs. Uzumaki explained.

'UNTIL I GRADUATE COLLEGE? but I'm going to college with Sasuke'

The blond wanted to tell his mother all these things but he acted against it. If he mentioned the Uchihas, his mother will definitely tell him that he's replacing her with them, and the fact that she did not even know the Uchihas personally, and the stories told to her by Naruto is not enough to make her trust them fully, also noting that Naruto do not call her often. She will also add that Naruto is becoming too independent for his own sake, that there will come a time that even she, his mother, will almost become a stranger to him already.

Naruto sighed. As he dumbly listen to his mother's plans for him.

"Bye mother, I need to go to school" Naruto did not cut off the line.

Somehow, he did not want his mother to think that he is being disrespectful, so he just left the line as is and stuffed the cell phone in the pocket of his packed bag of clothes.

He readied himself to school slowly like there's no intention of really wanting to go to class.

Naruto went out of the house without ay breakfast and word to the Uchihas.

...

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his alarm and miraculously not the sound of the dobe screaming GOOD MORNING! For the whole universe to hear. Today is the last day of his best friend's stay in their house, knowing Naruto, he might have planned something to make his departure unforgettable as possible. It was making Sasuke smile. He can always remember those times that Naruto would plan a surprise breakfast with a smile and would shyly sniff and would hide his teary eyes as he leave, it makes Naruto so adorable. It was just so touching.

Momentarily forgetting of their little misunderstanding, he went out of his room and went directly to Naruto's room to greet him a good morning and thank him of the little treat that Naruto had prepared for him the day before.

But upon opening the room, all he saw is the neatly made bed and neatly packed luggage. Raising a brow, he shrugged and went to the kitchen expecting Naruto to be in his favorite place in the house... Next to Sasuke's bedroom of course.

But seeing that only his mother was there, he felt a bit sad and bothered.

"Did you wake Naruto up, Sasuke?" Mrs. Uchiha asked Sasuke while patting her son's hair.

"No... he's not there" Sasuke answered coldly, masking the sadness and worry that he was feeling.

"Oh..." His mother said watching her son closely and decided not to question further.

The morning continued rather quietly just like any other normal gloomy day without Naruto. They have all been wondering where the blond boy went, or what is it that he's planning to do, if ever he really planned something. Silently, they're hoping that there is something, like a sort of a surprise.

...

Sasuke felt a bit frustrated and mad. Not that he wanted to be frustrated and mad.

Today, anyone who would notice Sasuke with the girls would have to raise a brow because of the peculiarity of the scene. But

dam it he's just being a bit friendly with the girls today... a bit more friendly than usual, yes, and it is Naruto's fault. It's his fucking best friend's fault! Naruto had been indirectly making amends with Sasuke by giving him a fucking dessert but he left the house without any word at all, not to him, not to his parent's or even to Itachi, and not a fucking letter! So can you blame him for being too friendly with these fucking fan girls who is currently questioning him of his sexuality?

The fan girls squealed as Sasuke yet, answered another fan girl question and comments like 'Sasuke-kun is so adorable' and the likes of it.

A shy girl gathered her courage to ask her Sasuke-kun the question of her life.

"Sasuke-kun..." The shy girl started, and Sasuke had been wondering why he's not being disgusted already. He shrugged.

"I would like to ask a question..."

Sasuke nodded encouragingly at the girl, if today had been a normal day, he would have been throwing sarcastic remarks to the girl the moment she had started talking.

"you and Naruto... are best friends right?" The girl looked at Sasuke's perfect almost smiling face.

Sasuke on the other hand, at the mention of the blond's name slowly radiated a dark aura which the girls barely noticed.

"Naruto? I would have said yes any other day, but I now, I doubt it" Sasuke held a pained bitter tone. The bitterness is such a good feeling. Revenge is such a sweet sorrow. Denial was the only way that Sasuke could think of to ease the pain that Naruto had caused him... And he even doubt it if Naruto knew of what he felt. That makes him more eager to deny the blond more.

Another girl asked him...

"Sasuke-kun, are you..." The girl hesitated a bit "are you... gay?"

And all hell broke loose.

...

Before going to school, Naruto decided to have a small tour with his bike around the village and the nearby park as well as the bay that was located not so far from the school. This made him think clearly... About his mother, about the Uchiha's, about school, about going to America, about Sasuke...

he felt guilty not letting the Uchiha's know about his problem... but he did not want them to get involved in his problem. It will just bother them...

Letting the breeze of the morning air touch his face, he prepared himself to go to school, a bit hesitantly... he needed to talk to Sasuke, he misses his friend, and he had some explaining to do.

...

Naruto entered the school grounds greeting everyone with enthusiasm, like he always does and skipping as he went to his classroom. From a distance, he can hear the girls' frantic and excited squeals only one person could make the girls do that.

Only Sasuke. yeah... only Sasuke.

'Those girls, Sasuke must be thankful that I will come to his rescue' Naruto smiled inwardly as he walked a bit felt the familiar surge of excitement in his heart...

Naruto stopped just in front of the door and checked his self. He was about to open the door when he heard his name and the word best friend.

"you and Naruto... are best friends right?"

His attention was directed at the question and the answer of the one and undoubtedly, Sasuke. He felt nervous but confident that Sasuke would not deny Naruto... Sasuke can't do that.

"Naruto? I would have said yes any other day, but I now, I doubt it"

'WHAT THE FUCK!' Was the only thing that Naruto's mind could formulate that very moment.

To Naruto, Sasuke sounded a bit smug as he answered the question. The blond narrowed his eyes. He cannot understand why Sasuke had answered like that...but Sasuke would never ever deny him just like that! Naruto breathed heavily and stopped any thought that would make him angry towards Sasuke...

'I should talk to him' Was the mantra that was repeatedly flashing Naruto's mind and the picture of him punching Sasuke was paired with it.

Naruto breathed heavily to calm his erratic breathing. It just fucking hurt. And as much as he wanted to march inside, he felt he had no right... Maybe it was just him that thought they were best friends? And it hurts!

Breathing deeply one last time, he opened the classroom and stared at the scene playing in front of him.

Naruto opened the door of their classroom to find his best friend kissing a girl. A girl that he didn't even know that exists and Sasuke is kissing her now. As in, this moment. Staring unbelievably at the scene in front of him he can't think, it was too shocking for him. Unconsciously, Naruto dropped his handbag which caught the attention of the whole class and Sasuke's since it was the girl's back that faced the blond.

'what is happening in here?' screamed Naruto's mind.

'oh fuck Naruto' Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his best friend... who he just denied standing in his shocked state just five chairs away from him.

The moment it registered Sasuke that it was indeed Naruto that was standing at the back door of their classroom, he pushed the girl rather hastily and bowed his head guiltily.

It was too much for Naruto to handle but he can manage... yes Naruto can manage, so Naruto smiled a fake smile and greeted the class an enthusiastic 'good morning' that not only made Sasuke wince at the obviously pained and angered tone it held. It made the class silent that it was deafening.

"Hey! Why did you suddenly stop!" Naruto picked up his bag and went to his seat glaring at Sasuke.

The class was still silent and they refused to look at Naruto who was reeking of anger.

"I SAID, STOP BEING SO QUIET AND CONTINUE WITH YOU OWN DAMNED LIVES!" Naruto shouted and glared at everyone who seemed to avoid his gaze. The blond sat at his chair and glared at the teacher's desk.

After a minute, it was Shikamaru who started to talk to his seatmate that broke the quiet state of the room. The fan girls surrounding Sasuke's table left one by one and Sasuke sat down, still feeling guilty, he held his head low.

...

The day continued normally the sun is shining brightly and what happened that morning was out of the student's minds... but not Naruto and Sasuke's...

It was already dismissal, and Sakura reminded Sasuke of her birthday party later that night which Sasuke plainly ignored. If at first, Sasuke considered the thought of going, now he will not consider any thought of going at all.

Sasuke made it a point not to come in contact with Naruto that day... He was not yet ready to explain his side... What the hell is he going to tell Naruto? That does not feel having a best friend that day? And how the hell would he explain kissing the girl? that he felt a bit touchy and horny? That he felt the urge to prove them that he is not gay...? which he... finally doubts?

Sasuke sighed as he closed his locker, he noticed Naruto's closed locker and left slid a sorry note. Then he slowly walked away.

He was only starting to resume his thoughts about the morning's incident when someone grabbed him by his collar and pushed him in an empty classroom.

"what the fuck" Sasuke said as his back connected to the edge of one of the book shelves.

"Oh, sorry..." Naruto apologetically massaged his neck as he observed Sasuke.

"Why did you kiss her?" Naruto demanded the moment that Sasuke had composed himself.

Those words made the dark haired boy stiffen. He's not yet ready to answer that... but now he was forced to... Naruto needed an explanation.

Silence stretched throughout the room. And Naruto is intently looking at Sasuke's eyes impatiently waiting for an answer.

"uh, I wanted to prove I'm not gay?" Sasuke's sheepish answer.

The blond boy laughed mirthlessly which made Sasuke wince for the second time that day.

"You know you are not gay, I believe you are not gay! when in this freaking century did you think that using someone is the best way to prove something?" Naruto shouted. "I don't know why you are so affected with that rumor! Maybe-" Naruto stopped abruptly and kicked the nearest chair.

Sasuke does not like this, Naruto is becoming hysterical. Sasuke tried to come closer to the blond but Naruto stepped away from him kicking another chair in the process.

"calm down, Naru-"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sasuke told hi to calm down.

'Calm down? Calm down?' Naruto thought exasperatedly

"Maybe …MAYBE YOU ARE GAY!"

It was now Sasuke's turn to narrow his eyes.

'Heavens, this blond sure is testing my patience.'

"I AM NOT GAY!" Sasuke hissed as he landed Naruto a punch. But something inside of Sasuke doubts the statement. "And why are you so riled up Naruto!" Sasuke started to raise his voice

"I AM NO-"

"Yes, YES you are Naruto! Why are you so concerned about it? It was my decision to do that OKAY! You don't even have a say in anything I do!"

"Well really?"

"Really! Naruto! you know what, All this time I thought you understand me! that you CAN understand me and WILL understand me, and I was wrong! maybe you're just jealous because I can kiss anyone! anyone! and they won't even complain about it!"

"you've gotten so arrogant you bastard!" Naruto punched back.

"Oh yeah? What is it to you Naruto?" Sasuke pushed Naruto hard that it made Naruto step backwards.

"What is it to me? you fucking denied me!"

That made Sasuke quiet. He just wanted to disappear in front of Naruto...

"Are you fed up of me already Naruto? Am I giving you a hard time?" The dark haired teen asked Naruto looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't try to reverse the situation bastard!"

In an instant, Naruto punched him. They were on each other like children... just like the old days when they fight about the littlest things, when they were trying to kill each other because of attention, when they were denying the fact that they were jealous of each other...

"Teme!" Naruto tried to punch Sasuke but missed.

"so lame dobe!" The Uchiha landed a punch on Naruto's stomach.

Both were breathing heavily. Sasuke got a hold of Naruto's collar backing him up in the wall. It was that moment that they knew the fight is over.

'Naruto...' Sasuke's mind repeated as he examined the other's face.

'I am mad. Really really mad. I am mad because Naruto is always willing to give himself to other people... he always makes himself a public property, he always refuse to get committed to other people and I hate that. Maybe I want him for myself... maybe. Do I? Can I...try?' Sasuke asked himself while closing in to Naruto.

Slowly and not thinking twice, he brushed his lips slightly at Naruto's relatively opened mouth. Naruto gasped, shocked. Sasuke stepped backward but found himself being pulled in by Naruto into a frantic and needing kiss. It was far from being gentle, both of them poured all their frustrations into that one kiss that they shared. Both of them were desperate, both of them were tired of laying a punch at each other that somehow, the addicting feeling of kissing gave them another idea of releasing their aggravation of their suppressed and oblivious feelings.

"Someone wanted to make an apology by kissing me" Naruto smirked at Sasuke smugly. But Sasuke was still in the state of bewilderment to immediately digest fully what Naruto had just said.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, not thinking of anything in particular, he was emotionally and physically drained this day, and he just wanted to sleep...

As Sasuke is about to come back with a witty remark, Naruto's head fell on his shoulders with closed eyes.

Sasuke sighed as he carried Naruto on his back, back to their home.

...

...

I have a fever and I have nothing else to do but update:D It took me a long time before updating o my, but there you go, tell me what you think about it. Anything. I would be happier if you tell me what you think about this chap. Thanks!

Hmmm, I 'repaired' and added some small things in the story and checked the grammar, spelling and everything… :D

Thank you or all the reviewers and the readers :D you make me happy hihihi


	10. it has been two weeks

Mr Popular: It has been two weeks

...

_Time is running fast. Can you catch it?_

...

It has been two weeks since the incident in that classroom that fateful Friday afternoon, which actually is not a classroom but one of the science laboratories in the school. In fact, I am standing inside that very room at this very moment. A few steps backward, I would be standing at the same place where that little moochy-moochy stuff happened.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Pay attention!"

Sasuke instantly shifted his attention from his little soliloquy to the blond beside him who is looking directly at him. Call it whatever you want but their eyes seem to lock a little bit longer at each other, like seeking for assurance or acknowledgement, maybe?

Then it was Sasuke who first diverted his eyes to the window and look at the clear blue sky and green-green trees.

It has been two weeks plus one day since they got themselves in an unusual treatment around each other. It's as if they have been avoiding each other, cautious with their actions to one other, Unsure of themselves. People are starting to notice them and their distant treatment around one another.

Since that day, no one asked questions.

The two of them seem to set it aside until both are sure about what to think about it, what really is the reason why it happened.

Surely best friends don't kiss each other as a way of saying sorry?

I mean both guys?

In the mouth?

Naruto concentrated hard on his lab work since this is something to be done individually and Naruto's individual work always includes Sasuke behind his back. But given his current status with the dark haired teen, which is just an arms reach away, he is forced to work by himself and he cannot seem to do it the right way. Usually Sasuke would poke into Naruto's work once in a while to check whether he is not plotting an unintentional explosion in the lab or setting it on fire and something like those. Yet Sasuke seems intent on doing his lab work individually and with no intention of checking out Naruto's work.

The moment Naruto checked his supposed to be green solution, it started bubbling. He started scanning his book and look for the step at which the solution must bubble, but to no avail, he found none.

Sasuke is working silently through his experiment and he is now at the last and most crucial step where he would wait for two minutes for the solution to settle before adding in another substance when he noticed Naruto's frantic actions and the poor book almost being torn.

He ignored it.

But thinking that this is still Naruto, he spared a glance at the blond's solution and doubled take on the abnormally bubbling substance.

What the hell?

Naruto is about to add another whatever in the now boiling chemical when a familiar hand stopped him.

It was Sasuke's.

Naruto breathed with relief. There's nothing to worry about. There's no way Sasuke would screw things up. He thought to himself feeling proud of Sasuke being his best friend.

"You idiot!" Sasuke lowered the fire of the lab stove and the bubbling stopped.

"It says here, you have to add some sodium and lower the fire not boil it and mix all the ingredients together!" Sasuke babbled on how dumb Naruto can get and Naruto just somehow smiled.

'Now, this is more like it' Naruto commented mentally. He missed Sasuke being like this.

The blond smelled something and glanced at Sasuke's work place.

"Umm, Sasuke?"

"What!" Sasuke asked irritably.

Naruto pointed at the Uchiha's work place and…

BOOM!

This time it was Sasuke's fault in setting the lab on fire.

...

After the fire has settled, a loud roar of 'DETENTION' could be heard.

"But… but Ma'am! It was his fault not mine, this time"

"Well, it you haven't noticed, Mr. Uchiha was talking to you that time" The teacher huffed irritably her blouse sporting a few tears here and there. Her hair mussed up. It was chaotic, they look like shit.

Sasuke stayed quiet as he nodded obediently. He was guilty and nothing more could be said.

"My decision is final Mr. Uzumaki. Detention is up to 7pm until the school closes for 3 days" Te teacher paused and looked at Sasuke. "Especially you, Mr. Uchiha. Besides, wouldn't you want to spend some quality time with each other?"

With a final stern look at both teens.

He said "I'm sure" then walked away.

Both teens sighed and Naruto looked at Sasuke who is behind him.

"Umm… ehehe… I'm sorry" Naruto scratched the back of his head apologetically.

Sasike did not know what to say or do.

"Come on Sasuke, where's that witty comeback?" Naruto playfully teased.

It has been two weeks when he realized he is embarrassed in front of Naruto, embarrassed of some things that he could not even explain. And every time he wanted, and he knows they needed some talking, his heart starts to speed up, he becomes nervous and instead of walking up to Naruto, he ends up pacing back and forth like a lunatic.

Sasuke breathed and massaged his temples

'Oh my, stress, this is stress'

"It's alright Naruto" Sasuke mumbled expecting Naruto to punch him in the shoulders and deliver his usual antics. But no! Naruto just nodded and walked past him, not before saying 'see you later'.

Sasuke felt something inside him boil. Is it anger? Frustration? Trampled on pride? Or the fact that its is if Naruto had forgotten that they are or WERE best friends!

He was ignored!

Isn't two weeks enough for Naruto to think things through?

'Knowing Naruto? He would rather block those thoughts out'

Sasuke's mind told him, with a defeated sigh. Sasuke's clenched hands loosened as he went to the rest room.

...

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away from their spot a while ago before he lean down he wall.

"Oh God, what the hell is this?" Naruto muttered.

"That's shit" The familiar voice of Shikamaru told him that he was not alone.

"Yeah, shit indeed" Naruto slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his head between his folded hands.

"Everything with Uchiha is shit" Shikamaru said a hint of amusement evident in his voice.

"Don't say that"

"Just admit to yourself that that friendship you two share is more than what you two think it is"

Naruto, after a few seconds looked up to find Shikamaru's back walking away from where he is. Naruto sat up and went to his locker to get a spare uniform and tidy up.

It has been two weeks since that incident, the things happened too fast and the only thing that he really remembers is that… that kiss. And nothing more. Yes, he have evidences that they had been fighting like bulls with the arm bruises and all but he can never forget that kiss. It's nothing he can compare with anything and isn't it pretty obvious that that kiss is the only thing that has been occupying his mind since the day he woke up in Sasuke's bed?

Naruto opened his locker and rummaged though his things for that uniform.

It has been two weeks since he had woken up at Sasuke's bed feeling comfortable and Sasuke sleeping at the mattress peacefully. Indeed Naruto thought, Sasuke would never take advantage of that moment just because Sasuke is feeling horny and Naruto seems a good, sleeping, helpless catch.

Naruto has been thinking for two weeks about it, contrary to what Sasuke had said, about avoiding the issue. In fact, Naruto seems eager to think about it even to the point of replaying the whole scene more than thrice in one hour. Call it obsession, but its true and Naruto doesn't care.

And the reason he has been civil towards Sasuke?

Because he didn't know what to say… what, he cannot just go to him and tell him "I liked the kiss, I think I want to be gay with you" ! What the fuck! That can't happen! So he decided to let things go back normally without opening the topic.

The blond removed his torn shirt and replaced it with a new one, not minding the pants for it was the shirt that suffered more from the blast.

After that, he went straight to detention and nervously opened the door expecting Sasuke there but to his delight… or disappointment, Uchiha Sasuke is not there.

Sasuke is late.

The teacher is late.

And Naruto just waited until it's almost two hours… by sleeping.

The moment the blond opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings, he really didn't expect someone to be there, because if that'd be the case, he must have been awoken rather hastily by the teacher or Sasuke.

"What? they ditched me?" Naruto rubbed his bleary eyes and went out of the room groggily.

As he opened the door, he noticed a piece of paper taped at the small glass part of it. It was addressed to him and Sasuke. It said:

Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki, proceed to the science lab for detention

"WHAT?" Naruto rushed towards the wrecked science laboratory.

The moment he saw the door less frame of the room, panting, he held the doorframe for support.

"I'm sorry for…" Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke on the floor picking up broken pieces of glass.

Sasuke did not even spare him a glance as he continues his cleaning task.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…"

It was this time that Naruto truly felt bad. His face suddenly became serious. Sasuke is mad at him and the whole room is just radiating that anger and he can feel it.

Naruto did not dare move from his spot. Even his breath seems to have stopped.

After putting the broken glass in the trash bin, Sasuke glared at Naruto.

The blond gulped.

"Fuck you"

The venom in Sasuke's voice made him cringe.

"Sasuke… I -" Naruto stopped as Sasuke glared at him again. The dark haired teen bent down again and started picking up more broken shards of glass.

Naruto noticed his best friend did not wear any gloves and his hands were covered with small cuts.

It made Naruto wince.

"Why did you not wear any hand protection?" Naruto asked seriously concerned and a bit of edginess in his voice.

"Why do you care"

"Don't be such a brat Uchiha"

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and joined him in picking up broken things on the floor.

Sasuke stayed silent the whole time and Naruto is getting impatient. Not really being used to being silent.

He sighed.

"What would your fan club say when they see your hands like that?" Naruto started to lighten up the mood.

"Hn"

It was the I don't care 'hn' from Sasuke.

Naruto saw Sasuke wince a bit. Wondering why, the blond looked at his friend's hands and saw a fresh cut in his hands. The blond grabbed Sasuke's wrist avoiding the cut his Sasuke's palm but Sasuke hastily pulled it back.

"Mind your own business dobe" Sasuke glared

"Why you - !"

"So Mr. Uzumaki, you decided to finally show up and help your friend" The teacher looked intrigued at the scene but decided to brush it off.

"I'm so sorry Sir; I didn't see the note…"

The man raised a brow, never had he expected Naruto Uzumaki to act that way. Too serious.

"To be fair, you will have an extra hour of cleaning for the rest of your detention" He looked at Naruto who have his head slightly bowed.

"Yes sir"

"Okay, go here an hour before Uchiha."

"Yes sir"

"And make sure you go to the right laboratory tomorrow" He eyed Sasuke and Naruto. Such strange students.

"Yes sir"

"Good. You two may leave"

At that, Sasuke hurriedly went to collect his things and left the room. Naruto went after him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to skip detention"

Sasuke walked faster.

"I didn't saw the note in the door"

"As usual" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"And… I didn't mean to sleep really, sorry" Naruto apologetically confessed, not that he can hide that small information to Sasuke, he just felt comfortable telling Sasuke things.

"Like there's something I can do" Sasuke said and Naruto had to strain his ears to hear what the other teen had said.

"I'll walk you home"

It was then that Sasuke slowed his pace and stopped walking.

"Itachi will pick me up. Don't bother" Sasuke said as he searched for his phone to message his brother.

"You haven't told him that yet have you?" Naruto advanced toward Sasuke and got the dark haired teen's phone.

"What the fuck Naruto!" Sasuke made a grab for his phone.

"Just let me walk you home. We need to talk" The blond insisted.

"I'm not a freaking girl okay"

It was a tensed moment for them.

Sasuke's phone rang. It was Itachi.

Sasuke grabbed the phone from Naruto, which the blond willingly let go, and answered it.

"yes?" Sasuke asked casually

"I'm in front of the gate" Itachi said.

"I'm on my way"

Then, not letting Itachi speak further, he ended the call.

"He's here already" Sasuke started walking.

"You know... it has been two weeks right?" Naruto said enough for Sasuke to hear.

"What?"

"Nevermind…"

The blond walked beside Sasuke silently to the gate entrance where Itachi and his car are waiting.

Itachi lowered the car glass and nodded at Naruto.

"Wanna join?" Itachi asked.

"Nah, maybe next time" He grinned at Itachi and started to walk his way home.

...

...

Wah sorry for the super late update… but there it is haha, don't have nothing more to say :D

Umm, one last thing?

Please review :D thank you :D


	11. dont leave me hanging

Chapter 11 Don't Leave Me Hanging

...

_I cannot take you and you cannot take me, what am I to do without you under me?_

_...  
_

It was exactly 9 in the evening when Naruto opened the door to his condo unit. The still silence was broken by the creaking sound of the door and the soft jingling of Naruto's key holder. The blond dropped his bag on the floor and stood where he was for a moment before locking the door. He is exhausted – mentally, physically and emotionally.

Massaging his temples, he went to the fridge and grabbed three cans of beer.

"Finally… a reason to drink"

Making his way to the sofa, he opened the first can and stared at it for a second. Naruto is not a drinker, as a matter of fact; he hasn't even consumed a can of any alcoholic beverage ever in his life, until now.

He took his first sip of the beer paused, and then took a gulp.

"It's not bad…"

As he slowly consumed the contents of the can, memories started to flow.

/flashback/

"Didn't know you drink" Sasuke looked curiously at Naruto as he examined the can of beer Naruto dropped in the grocery cart.

"Well, I don't" Naruto said while placing the items on the cashier counter.

"Yeah right. So these are not yours"

"Uhm, I bought it so how come it's not mine?"

Sasuke's brows twitched irritably at the blond's answer.

"So… you drink?"

"I told you, I don't. Oh thank you" Naruto answered Sasuke and thanked the cashier girl as he grabbed his grocery bags.

...

"How'd you explain those cans of beer that you just bought, when you don't drink?" Sasuke asked Naruto for how many times Naruto forgot how many.

Placing the grocery bag on Naruto's kitchen counter Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly, waiting for a satisfying answer.

"I already answered that question, you're being so nosy today" Naruto arranged the frozen meat on the freezer.

It's not everyday that Sasuke talked a lot, so Naruto buying those cans really got Sasuke curious as hell.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto and started to open his mouth to ask again when Naruto enthusiastically said

"Those three cans mean I-LOVE-SASUKE!"

And there was silence.

Sasuke moved towards Naruto and looked at him directly at his eyes. Naruto gulped.

And there was more silence until Sasuke placed a heavy punch on Naruto's stomach.

"OWWW. I was kidding! Can't you take a joke you BASTARD?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and headed for the door of his best friend's condo.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto called out holding his pained abdomen.

"SASUKE! Don't you dare go out." Naruto rushed to the door to stop Sasuke from going out.

"What's with you? Your precious cat jumped off a building and died? COME ON they have nine lives so don't be so grumpy"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and went to the kitchen to arrange the abandoned grocery items. Naruto followed suit. Sasuke remained silent the whole time while Naruto kept on talking about whatever crossed his mind.

The blond stopped talking when he got the can of beer out of the grocery bag. He went to the fridge and placed them at the back of the lower compartment. It wasn't oblivious to Naruto that Sasuke is watching him.

"You see teme. I just thought… Uhm. It's not that.. err. Okay…" Naruto struggled to find the right words to explain why he bought those.

"Just spit it out"

"I just thought that MAYBE. Just maybe if you have problems… you know, you could just come here or I'll DRAG you here and… lets make it all go away. They say it'll help you loosen up a bit, right?"

Sasuke, seemingly satisfied, shrugged his shoulders, still with his expressionless face.

"It still means I love Sasuke, you know" Naruto winked at that, Sasuke just have to raise his brow.

"But BUT! Not that kind of way that you think it is okay." The dark haired boy had a puzzled expression on his face and Naruto panicked.

"I mean. Well… Sasuke. You know what I mean right?" the unbelieving expression graced Sasuke's face, mocking him.

Naruto is going to kill Sasuke right now with all his acting.

"Really Naruto? What do I think that means huh"

Sasuke's amused face was replaced with shock as he felt Naruto punch him not so painfully on his stomach.

"You bastard"

/end flashback/

"Shit. Even this thing reminds me of him"

Naruto finished the first can of beer and decided to finally rest when he heard his phone ring. It's his mom.

Not daring to answer the phone, he let the answering machine do the job.

"Naruto, grandpa just died… yesterday… *sob* please go home… just tell me you'll stay with me… I know it's hard for you to leave Japan. I thought about it… you have your friends there, you have a life there… but I terribly miss my son… It won't be long until you'll decide to live on your own, to make decisions of your own, to have a family of your own… I just want to be your mother this time… I love you… goodnight"

Naruto's eyes were damp. He knew with that message, he really did have to leave.

"Sorry teme. I'll have to drink the rest…"

...

"Sasuke? " there was a soft call of his name and a knock on his door.

"Mom?"

"Naruto left something for you on the fridge, I think you didn't notice… you seem so occupied lately"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"So he didn't left us just like that…" Sasuke murmured

"He even left a note…"

"Thanks mom…"

Sasuke hurriedly went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There it is the cake his mom was talking about. He closed the fridge and saw the note

Thanks for the stay! Loved the food! Love you all! (except Sasuke). Just kidding :D until next time!

Sasuke felt his heart clench and his body suddenly got heavier. He sat in the kitchen chair and stared into space.

"Someone's in a heap of mess today" Itachi teased as he passed the kitchen door.

Sasuke continued staring into nothingness only thinking about one blond hair and endless blue.

Little did he know that his phone is ringing nonstop in his bedroom.

...

"Damn it Sasuke. Answer the phone"

Naruto, yet again dialed Sasuke's phone number for the nth time. Still he got no answer.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy? Why won't he answer mycalls?"

Feeling the effects of alcohol in his system, Naruto craves for Sasuke's voice…

His side comments.

His sarcastic comebacks.

His insults.

His hn's and hm's.

How he say teme and idiot.

How badly he wanted to hear his voice.

How he wants to tell him everything… about his mother, his grandpa…

How his day went

How he wants to go to college… with him.

And how badly he curse going to the States…

Or how he likes Sasuke's expressionless face

And how shocked his face looked when he's suddenly being too close…

Or how he likes Sasuke's pinkish lips…

And his kiss…

"DAMN IT SASUKE! You're goin' to pay for this"

Naruto mumbled as he finally closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

His condo was engulfed once again by silence. The clock read 12:30 AM, Three cans of beer littered on the floor and his phone suddenly vibrated.

It read: Sasuke calling…

* * *

here you go! review pleaase :)


	12. too much for the wait

Chapter 12 Too much for the wait

...

_And they all say patience is a virtue._

...

Naruto woke up feeling a slight pain in the stomach and a bit of dizziness. The blond disorientedly went to his bedroom only to be faced with the clock and how he's going to be late had he not woke up earlier.

"shit"

Wasting no time, Naruto rushed to get ready for school... in a bad mood.

...

The bell rang and still no Naruto can be found in the school grounds. Sasuke sat in his usual chair, the one beside him – empty. He half hoped Naruto would be absent for today, fuck, he doesn't know how to face his best friend after all the mess he did or they did... or HE did. Actually, he secretly thought that Naruto did not really do anything to mess things up he was the one constantly messing up things. Avoiding the issue and goin all moody and stuff. He felt kind of guilty... but hey it doesn't mean he's the only one to blame. Naruto started it all…

Sasuke's train of thoughts were distracted as he heard Naruto's chair being pulled back indicating that yes, the blond has arrived. Sasuke tilted his head a bit just to take a peek at Naruto. Naruto on the other hand is silently, as if on low profile, arranged his things and sat down quietly.

Once Naruto was settled on his chair, he glanced at Sasuke and was a bit surprised to see Sasuke looking back at him. Their gazes lock for a few seconds, emotionless – just innocent staring.

"Yo" Naruto said and smiled mechanically before looking in front and listen to the teacher. Sasuke then looked in front, not knowing what to think. He just knew something's up with the blond for him to act way too discreet, and he just knew that Naruto will have no intentions of bringing it up with him, AND he just knew that today Naruto will be unusually cold for his liking.

…

If there's one thing that Naruto was grateful for that day, it's the pile of unchecked papers in front of him. Mr. Iruka had a handful of things to do and Naruto is just so grateful to do his student teachers job and check students test papers. And besides it will be the best reason not to spend time with Sasuke. A valid reason at that – not that he's thinking Sasuke would invite him for lunch... just playing safe.

Naruto quietly checked the papers despite the fact thhat his thoughts are making a chaotic marching band tricks about leaving the country. He is still yet to call his mother to check whether she's alright and the story about his grandfather's death. Thinking about it makes him teary and sad.

He stopped writing for a moment and stared at the test paper in front of him. He massaged his temples cradled his head between his hands. His eyes are damp from unshed tears.

"oh god, I hate this"

Tears rolled on his cheeks and for a moment he allowed himself to grieve for his lost grandfather. Naruto felt emptiness in his heart as he recalled the times when he was with him. The old man was very supportive of him in everything he does. And Naruto loves him just as much as his late father.

"Take care, old man, be good to the angels you pervert."

Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes. He wiped his tears with the back of his hands and continued checking the papers.

...

The bell rang - lunch time's over.

Naruto gathered his things and left the library. He went to the faculty room to hand in half of the checked papers to Mr. Iruka, yet the teacher doesn't seem to be around so he left the papers, properly labeled on the table. As he was about to exit the faculty room, he saw Mr. Iruka coming.

"Mr. Iruka, I already finished half of the –" Naruto was cut short as the older man hugged him caringly.

"You can hand in the rest of the papers to me Naruto if you want... so you can go home early today..." Mr. Iruka smiled at his student as if he was his son.

"But..."

"Don't overwork yourself Uzumaki. I heard about your grandfather..." It was followed by silence from both of them.

Iruka heard from the principal about the death of Naruto's grandfather. Tsunade is also a bit touchy about the subject. Naruto's grandfather and Tsunade are really good friends.

"Can i bring the papers home? I'll give them to you tomorrow morning, I promise" Naruto said breaking the silence.

Knowing Naruto, he wants to keep himself busy to avoid thinking too much about the incident.

"Okay" Iruka said hugging the blond once again.

...

Sasuke observed Naruto in class. And if there's something that's off, it's definitely Naruto's smile. Something is bothering his best friend and somehow it's killing him not knowing the reason behind Naruto's behavior. Forget about his freakin' pride but he's going to approach the blond at dismissal.

The bell rang once again – dismissal time.

The only thing that Sasuke has to do is go to the blond and walk him home.

Easier said than done.

Just as Sasuke is about to approach Naruto – Naruto is nowhere to be found.

"Hey Naruto!" Someone called – It was Kiba. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Sure the blond can't get away that easily right?

Sasuke gathered his things and went straight to the door when –

"Sasuke" Their homeroom teacher called him.

He hesitantly went to the teacher's table.

"Yes sir?"

"Checking your class standing since your first year in high school, you are one of the candidates for being a valedictorian of your batch" Sasuke can't help but smile at that.

"Thank you Sir"

"Just keep track of your grades; your batch is quite competitive"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, you may go"

Sasuke breathed deeply and calmed himself as he took in what their teacher just said. Half of the students were gone from the classroom; the only one's left were the ones assigned to clean the room.

He better hurry up and tell Naruto this good news.

"Beat that Naruto" He said to himself as he makes his way to his locker.

On his way to the locker room he almost bumped into Hatake Kakashi.

"Hi there Sasuke, why in such a hurry?" Kakashi smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry sir" Sasuke apologized and both started to walk.

"Naruto's grandfather died, maybe you need to cheer him up a little, he seems sad…" Kakashi said as he walked away.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to Kakashi, who is walking away. As realization struck him he wasted no time and made his way to Naruto's condo while silently cursing his best friend for not telling it to him.

…

Naruto ended the call and went straight to the bathroom. Just right now, he was talking to his mother about the old man's death. It was because of cardiac arrest. He smiled sadly

"Your hobbies led you to your death pervert"

The water from the shower calmed his nerves and eased his tensed body. Closing his eyes, he recalled everything that his mother said on the phone, and the things he promised her.

"It's time to grow up Naruto, hope I won't regret this…"

Sasuke's smile flashed amidst Naruto's thoughts randomly.

"Aww man… don't you ever leave my thoughts?" Naruto said as he increased the water pressure from the shower.

Sasuke made his way to Naruto's condo building and hopped in the elevator – 15th floor. He slowly walked through the floor and looked at the numbers on each doors even though he knows, even when blindfolded, where Naruto's unit is. It's like his second home. Sasuke stood in front of the door numbered 1510. And anxiously opened the door – old habits don't die easily, so as Naruto's habit of leaving the door unlocked signaling that he's home.

The moment Sasuke entered the room; Naruto went out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

OH MY GOD went Sasuke's mind – OH SHIT went Naruto's.

And this is where you picture both of them with shocked facial expressions and wide eyes.

Perfect timing isn't it?

"I told you to lock your door" Sasuke closed the door and locked it, making his way to Naruto's couch.

"Well, ever heard of this one new thing called KNOCKING? You should try it" Naruto dried his hair with a smaller towel and went to his room to get dressed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's open bedroom door and silently watched his best friend put on some clothes. Call him a pervert but that's the way it is with them. Habits don't die easily. At least they get a chance to compare who has a better body.

Once dressed, Naruto went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat – he's starving.

"You ate already?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"You never ask me that…BUT go ahead I already ate…" Sasuke continued to stare.

Naruto started to get awkward with Sasuke, he never stares that long… it's just kinda freaky…

Naruto ate his dinner silently, no one is talking and the air has a heavy feel in it.

Sasuke stood up from the couch and went behind Naruto. The dark haired boy picked up the small towel on the small side table and started drying Naruto's hair.

"What are you doing Sasuke." Naruto emphasized every word, for he is supposed to be mad at Sasuke right now.

"Drying your hair, obviously" Sasuke smirked at that.

"You're impossible" Naruto stopped eating; he just stared into the space in front of him.

"I heard about your grandfather…" Sasuke continued to massage Naruto's scalp.

"That's expected, he's old, and his heart can't keep up with his pervy hobbies…" The blond bowed his head and closed his eyes feeling the calming sensation in his head.

"You called last night" Sasuke started.

Naruto's blood boiled at that.

"And you didn't answer bastard" Naruto almost shouted. Sasuke remained silent.

The blond sighed "I'm just frustrated, I'm sorry"

"I called you back" Sasuke said and covered Naruto's face with the damp towel making Naruto struggle.

"MWHAWT MAWR NYU NOIN NANUKEE!" Naruto said through the damp towel, and Sasuke laughed.

The dark haired boy let go of the towel and he continued to laugh heartily; Sasuke felt so at ease at that moment, he missed laughing like this, god, it even makes him want to tickle Naruto or mock him more and tease him more.

Naruto glared at his laughing best friend. Sasuke. Sasuke and how he laughs beautifully, and all he did was to talk through a damned damp towel. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him close.

"Why are you glaring at me Naruto-kun?"

"God, Sasuke you're making me crazy"

"Well, I better tie you up in a straight ja-" Sasuke stopped talking as he felt warm air from Naruto's nose…or how close they actually are, or how he's almost straddling his best friend and how he wanted to lean in... Sasuke slowly leaned into Naruto…

"GOTCHA!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke furiously turned his head away.

"I knew it you wanted to kiss me! HAHAHA! One point UCHIHA!" Naruto laughed hard and it makes Sasuke want to burry the IDIOT alive!

Sasuke hastily went to the couch and picked up his bag, ready to leave.

"HEY! Sasuke wait! Sasuke!" Naruto stopped Sasuke by hugging him from behind.

_DAMN everything I like him so much_ Naruto's mind chanted over and over again.

"Don't leave so soon…"

Naruto turned Sasuke around and looked into his eyes.

"You want one right?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto puzzled. Naruto just smiled and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Satisfied?" Naruto asked, Sasuke raised his brow.

Naruto laughed and kissed him on his nose…

"That's goin' to be the last one, I promise" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's face became serious as he came closer to Sasuke…

"You're making me fucking crazy…"

Naruto kissed Sasuke.

Forget the unchecked papers – Naruto's going to cram it tomorrow morning.

* * *

smile everyone! it's updated :))

please review! please tell me if it made you happy I love feedbacks :)


End file.
